Through the fire
by EarthFae
Summary: AU. Amon has won and the Republic City is under Equalist control and he plans to have Korra by his side to see his new world, but neither would have suspected what would happen. Amorra
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank my beta, cultofstrawberry

* * *

Everything was perfect, perfect as in everything was perfectly wrong. She was no longer the Avatar and the Equalists were know in charge of Republic city. It was the thing out of Korra's nightmares, but one thing her nightmares had was that the nightmare ended when she lost her Avatar status. This living nightmare would only continue to the end of her days.

That single thought was more scary and depressing than all her nightmares combined.

Korra laid in her bed, dressed in black. The only color she was no allowed to wear, it symbolized the lose of her status of the Avatar and the current Equalist regime. She looked around her room not cell. She had no idea why, but she was given a room at the former city council, but to the former Avatar this was still a cell.

No luxury could change that fact. She could not leave this place without escort and she even had no power over when she could leave. She was a prisoner here, plain and simple. Korra was given three meals a day. It had been three days since she was brought to this place and imprisoned here and three days since she saw anyone, but the masked Equalists.

The loneliness and boredom was driving her insane. The only thing her mind seemed to want to do was to replay the loss of her Avatar status and the her wondering of what happened to her everyone. Where the airbender children okay? What about Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Pema,Chief Bei Fong, and Naga?

These thoughts were driving her insane, but what could she do? She was no longer the Avatar or even a bender. She was just so useless, she could not do anything now. Even if she escaped this place what could she do...the answer was nothing.

As she gave a moan of frustration, she heard a knock on the door. She was shocked at this, no one ever knocked at her door. The Equalists always came in without permission. Korra came out of bed and went toward the door, where she cautiously opened it.

To the shock and delight of her life it was Asami. The girls immediately began to hug each other, tightly and give delighted shrieks.

"Oh, Korra you have no idea what I had to go through to see you." Said, the older girl.

Korra just buried her head in Asami's neck, just so thankful to have a familiar presence in this world that had gone wrong. "I am just so glad you are here." They hugged for a several long moments before they parted.

"Korra, I do not have much time, but I have to give you updates on all that has been happening."

Korra nodded, understanding, but not liking, how time was precious in this situation. She invited Asami to sit on her bed.

Asami began, "Pema has given birth. I am not sure if it is a boy or girl, but I know the baby is with its mother."

Korra felt relieved at that, glad that mother and baby were not separated.

"I am not sure about the other kids, but all I got were that they were safe." A worried expression crossed Asami's face. "Sorry, I do not have any more information about them."

The former Avatar felt a knot in her stomach. Where were the kids. While she hated Amon she did not think he would hurt of torture children...then again how much did she really know him? She knew these thoughts would torment her in the days to come.

Asami continued, "Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong have been locked away and had their bending taken away."

Korra looked down, and it made her wonder again why she had been given such comfortable accommodations compared to how prisoners were usually treated. What in the spirit world was going on?

"Bolin has been captured as well, and likely had his bending taken away, no one can find anything on Mako. I think he managed to escape."

"He will be back." Stated Korra, in a firm tone. "He would never leave his brother behind."

Asami squeezed Korra' hand. "He would never leave us behind." Korra looked at Asami and smiled. For a moment Korra felt a peace came over her that she had not felt for a long time.

"What about you?" Asked, the former Avatar. "How have you been?"

Asami looked down and paused for a moment, "I have been held in my father's estate and only to be out when I am heavily escorted. My 'guardians' are outside the door right now."

"Listening in." added Korra, of course Hiroshi would want to keep as close of an eye on his daughter as possible.

Asami nodded, "Yes, my father has been keeping an insanely close eye on me."

Korra then spoke in a quieter voice, "What about Tarrlok?"

Asami lifted a brow, "Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because he is Amon's brother." She said, seriously.

Asami gave a sigh, "Korra, I have heard about your accusation toward him, but to be honest I do not think you can trust Tarrlok. He is a talented liar and manipulator, he had the entire council eating out of his hands." She reminded her.

"Asami, you had to be there." responded Korra, "If you saw his expression and heard how he talked you would be knowing it was true."

Asami just sighed again, "Okay, Korra I do not have time to discuss it with you. I have heard nothing on Tarrlok."

Korra thought about it for a few moments, "He must still be in the tower, I doubt Amon is ever going to let him out and reveal the truth."

"I hope you realize that your stunt made you the laughing stock of the city." Came a new, but familiar voice. Korra felt a wave of anger, as she and Asami looked up to see Amon. His masked face loomed in the doorway, casting a shadow on them.

"Ms. Sato." He spoke, "I think it is time for you to take leave."

Asami nodded, and gave Korra a hug before getting off the bed and walking out of the room, cautiously passing Amon. After the door, was shut Amon gave Korra his full attention.

"Hello, Korra." Korra, not Avatar because she was no longer the Avatar, two could play at that game

"Hello, Noatok."

He walked up to her, "The city can no longer take you seriously, from your accusations to your loss of being the Avatar."

She looked away, "It is better than being a dictator for someone who spoke so much of equality you are willing to put others under you for it."

Amon shook his head, "You have no idea what it meant to be a non-bender in this society-"

"And neither do you!" Korra cut him off

He continued, "You have no idea the suffering that went under during the rule of bending, the terror of living in fearfrom the triads, the poverty, lack of opportunity, and everything."

Korra spoke, " I fought the triads, I beat them up when I first came into the city. I stood up for non-benders against your brother!"

"You did not do enough, you were content to play games while rebellion was growing in the city. What did you ever do for the non-benders that you didn't run into."

"No, I was still in training and I was bothering with your gang, I didn't have the time." He just laughed more,

"Korra, what are you?"

She blinked, her first response was the avatar, but that was not it. What was she?

"I am Korra."

"What are you?" He repeated, she looked down and repeated,

"Korra."

"You are nothing." He affirmed, "You built yourself around the avatar title and now it is gone you are nothing."

She went to her feet, "No, I am Korra." Anger, burst in her body, but in the back of her mind there was a bit of terror. He was repeating what the voices in her head had been telling her the entire time. She hated it. She had to admit part of what made Amon was his ability to read people, to get under their skin and tell what they wanted."

"Korra, do you know why you are here instead of a dungeon?"

Korra, shook her head no.

"Because, I do not want to miss a moment of the new world. A world of equality, you are the perfect symbol of the old world and I want you by my side to see it all."

She said nothing for a few moments. As cold realization came through her. To her this was far worse than being in prison, she would take a cell over this any day. She felt so broken. She sunk to her knees, as all the stress of what had been happening came down on her.

She barely registered the door shutting.

'


	2. Chapter 2

She was brought out late in the afternoon, when she question where she was being taken, they kept their silence. Somehow she doubted that this was apart of their orders and were just refusing to address the enemy, though it was not like she was a threat...anymore.

She had to end the thoughts right there, she was likely meeting Amon and did not want to appear weak in front of him. She knew if she let the bad thoughts get to her they would show in her face and actions. She had to be strong, even though she felt like she had none left, since her connections to the elements were severed.

She had to be strong not just for herself, but all the benders out there. She knew there had to be some form of underground Resistance that was developing. People would not just be happy to have their whole way of life changed without a fight.

She was lead into what looked like a dressing room and lead to a bath. Finally, she would get a bath she had not had once since she got here. She was ordered that she only had thirty minutes, in a harsh voice. It was clear that these people where not happy about helping her, even if she was only the former Avatar.

She laid and soaked in her native element and out of habit, not realizing it, she tried to bend the water around her only to realize she no longer had it. She felt a well of sadness inside her, she had not realized how often she used her bending for simple and mundane matters. This would be tough to get use to, if she ever could.

Korra finished her bath and put on a simple robe and went out where her guards were waiting. She was then taken to a dressing room where she was shown a black qipao with a dark gray Equalist symbol embroidered on the chest. It looked so well made, like it was for a party. She wondered where exactly she was going. Scenarios ran through her head, none of which where good. Where did Amon want her to go?

She finished drying herself and slipped the qipao on and walked out. She was then sat down at a dresser where an annoyed looking women started to do her hair. Korra swore that she gave several yanks on purpose. _Is everyone here going to treat me like I am the source of all evil?_

After her hair and make-up was done she was escorted out of the building. She breathed in the fresh air and the feel of the warm sun. It was amazing how being deprived of things can make you appreciate them more. Like her freedom for instance, she was missing that a lot.

She was brought into the back of a satomobile ,where she sat between two Equalist guards. As she felt the car moving, she looked out the window.

She had lived under the eyes of the White Lotus since she was a small child, she was used to being limited in where she could go and escorted around, but then again the Lotus at least could stand her unlike, the Equalist who seemed to barely tolerate her presence.

The former Avatar looked out the window at the city, it was amazing at how much it had changed though it did not look it. There were subtle signs business that catered to benders being closed, bender related advertisements missing, and of course the image of Amon...everywhere.

As the satomobile moved along Korra felt her stomach start to feel sick at the sight she was about to see. More sooner than she liked the car passed by Yue Bay that is when she saw the Aang statue with Amon's mask on it.

Aang had always been a comfort to her, the ideal of what she could be. A hero that saved and protected the world...the Avatar, what she was. But here it was covered by Amon's expressionless mask, that seemed to haunt her wherever she went. Here was the symbol of her dreams covered up by the thing of her nightmares. Then again what wasn't anymore?

The satomobile pulled to a large crowd...a huge one similar to the size of the press conference that she given when she first arrived in Republic City. _What is going on here, as long as Amon is involved I know it is not good_ .They pulled behind the building, away from the crowd, much to Korra's relief.

Korra was then directed inside the building where she lead through the back to the front, and standing at her stopping point, was who but Amon. Before he could say anything, she spoke

"What is going on?" She asked, accusingly.

"So impatient" He chided her, "We are here to celebrate the start of a new era."

"But why am I here? I thought I no longer had any place in the world." She crossed her arms

"You have no idea what you are. I told you I want you by my side to see this new world and that is what is going to happen."

She gulped wondering what he meant.

Suddenly, the Lieutenant came in "Sir, it is time."

Amon turned to him, "Perfect," Amon started to walk to the front and soon their where several Eqaulist guards by her side forcing her to follow him.

She saw where they were walking, they went out in front of the crowd and Amon stood at the podium.

He started his speech, "Greetings, New Republic City, a new era has come!"

Shouts of the crowd came from all over, to Korra she wondered how it was possible for so many people to hate benders. It was not like they lived separate lives. Benders and non-benders married, raised families and worked together. It did not make much sense to her/

"A new era has come. Days of fear are over. This city is now a shining symbol to the world of the power that non-benders can have. We in only a say overthrew the bending establishment and elites. We did it all through intelligence and strength, no reliance on special gifts given at randomness of birth."

The crowd continued to cheer, it was amazing..thought Korra. She had to admit Amon knew people. He could easily make them eat out of the palm of his hands or terrorize them .He knew what could make them or break them. He had shown her that personally.

Suddenly, Korra was pushed forward and when the crowd saw her they started to hiss and boo her. She had never received any attention like this in her life. She remembered the grilling press conferences, but not even they got this bad. The crowd started to calm down when Amon raised a hand.

"I now present to you, former Avatar Korra." Amon gestured her to come near him, which she reluctantly did.

"She was once the proud symbolize of the bending elite, proud and mighty. Now she has been brought down to your level. She is just like you now, a simple non-bender."

The crowd gave shouts and whoops.

"She will no longer be the symbolize of the bending world, but the new era. She will be what everyone shall become!"

Korra's heart was pounding, she had no power over this...so Amon was going to use her as a symbol...a symbol of everything she was against. Her nightmare was just getting worse.

Perhaps, Amon showed her a small amount of mercy, by not allowing her to be out long to the crowd. She was soon escorted in and lead to a small room, overlooking a ballroom that was being set up. She wondered when she when she was going to be escorted back to her 'room'.

As the crowd filled in, she watched as people filled in and began dancing, she remembered her own gala and her thoughts wondered to Tarrlok Where was he? Had Amon come to visit him? She also remembered seeing her friends at the ball, she had been so upset about Mako with Asami that she had not really appreciated having them all together now she would give anything to have them back together and celebrating.

She then felt someone grave her shoulder, she looked back to see the Lieutenant.

"Amon, wants to see you."

She nodded and followed him, much to her surprise she was lead down to the ballroom floor. As she entered, she felt every hateful glare on her. _Why am I here? What does he want now? _She was lead to the center of the ballroom, where to her shock Amon was.

He reached out a hand to her and took it, he did not even ask. Then again why should he? Soon they started to dance. She could now tell eyes of wonderment on her at what they were seeing.

"What is your plan now, Amon?" She growled to him

"Why does everything I have to do be part of a plan?" He asked, as he spun her

"Because it always is." She responded in an instant

She swore he was smirking behind that mask. It was amazing the emotion that expressionless mask could give off.

"I am just showing the new world the new order. Where we can all live in peace together,"

She snorted, "More like live together in terror."

"Korra, you have no idea what it is like to live in terror." He responded, evenly

"Oh, I don't? I never had to worry about losing anything, never having to be separated from my friends and family." She replied, acidly

"That is not terror. That is fear." He responded in the same even, calm tone.

"I do not see much of a difference." Korra replied, evenly as well

"Oh, but there is. A big one." He spun her again, "To live in terror is not know if you are going too live the next day, to not see the sun. You have been protected ,Korra."

She just glared at him until the dance ended.

"You will soon see a world that you never imagined existed."

She looked away, and she was soon escorted off the floor, and put back in the car where she was driven away back home, as she was lost in her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra rested against her bed, as thoughts of her dance with Amon played over and over. She sat up, it had been two days since her dance with Amon What was going on? What was going to happen? She had been here for nearly a month and had no idea of her fate than she had of the day, she had arrived. Damn that Amon. She swore that not knowing was the worse torture, that he could devise on the famously impatient Avatar.

Would Asami show up again, she knew the girl had to go through a lot just to see her, could she manage it again? She sighed and started walking around her room, she mindlessly went through her martial arts and bending moves, it was the only thing keeping her sane through this whole thing.

The familiar motions took Korra to a time that should have been ages ago, but was only last month. A time that was over. She wondered what the other Avatars thought of her, in the spirit world. She knew it was likely either pity or anger.

Truth be told, she rather it be anger, their pity would be humiliation to her. They should be angry at her, thousands of years of tradition and honored, shattered by one little girl. She was the end of the ear of Avatars and bending. Amon was right about that, she admitted to herself.

As she did a kick, she heard the door open. She turned to see a masked Equalist.

"Amon wants your presence." He said, in a deadpan tone.

Korra said nothing, and followed the man out of the room. She wondered what Amon had to say to her, probably to brag about his new 'era' and other bull crap. She was lead to a door and the Equalist opened it and she saw a small study, with books lining the walls, and Amon sitting on a couch in the center. The Equalist roughly shoved her in and shut the door behind her, leaving her alone with Amon.

Amon looked up at her, but didn't make a sound at greeting her.

So she did.

"Greetings, Noatok."

He did not show any hint of anger, and just gestured her to sit down on the small couch across from him. She did so, and looked at him.

"How is your brother?" Korra asked, casually, as she crossed her legs.

"Fine." He replied, equally as casually.

So Amon was not going to lie to her here, good.

"I bet those shackles get rough though." She lightly suggested.

"He is no longer in cuffs." Amon replied, his tone giving away nothing.

Korra raised a brow, "What do you mean? Is he no longer in the tower?"

Amon gave a simple nod.

"Where is he now?" She asked, curiously

"Here."

"You mean in city hall?"

Once again, Amon nodded,

"Do you plan to use him as a symbol as well?"

"No, he would not appeal to the public, due to his crimes."

She nodded, understanding, "What are your plans for him?"

"I don't think that is any of your concern Korra. What goes on between me and my brother is between us."

"Fine,bur I want to know about Tenzin's family."

"They are safe, and alive." He said simply,

"I know that, but have they been reunited has Tenzin seem his newborn?"

"No." He replied,

She gave a growl. "Damn, Amon do you have to be such an ass. Keeping a Dad separated from his son.

What has Tenzin ever done to you, besides being a bender who wasn't you?"

"You think Tenzin is innocent?" He asked, in almost a challenge.

"Let me guess you are about to go into a whole speech about the endless suffering he unknowingly caused in the city. Save it, you have given me enough for a lifetime."

"Very well." After those two words, he said nothing else.

Korra looked at him and after a few minutes she asked him, "Well?"

He looked at her, his eyes emotionless. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"You told me not to give you a lecture, so I am not."

She sighed, "Smart ass." She leaned back on the couch. "Why did you bring me here? What is this for?"

"To give you an offer. You can join me tomorrow on a trip to the city."

"Equalist business?" She asked, suspiciously

"Perhaps."

"To be another symbol?" She asked, growing more agitated.

"Perhaps." He replied, in the same voice.

"You are not giving me anything are you?"

He just nodded.

Korra gave a grunt, so he wanted her to come with him, but to a place she didn't know anything about. Why wasn't he just forcing her like the party? Why did her consent matter? She thought for a few minutes, and she could not resist the temptation of getting out of that damn room, even if it was for an Equalist agenda. Maybe she would find a way to mess it up/

"Okay, I'll go."

"Good."

She stood up to leave, but Amon said

"As a reward for coming with me you may pick out any book you like here."

Her eyes widened, he was going to let her have something? She looked around on the the shelf in front of her and turned back to him.

"Any book?" She checked again.

Amon nodded.

She turned back and looked at the books. Truth be told, she was not the biggest reader, not because she hated reading, but more of being still for so long. At least at plays, you could cheer or throw stuff at the actors.

She scanned the books and one title made her brows raised,

"Lyrics of the elements?" She turned to Amon, "You have this?" She asked, with surprised.

"It's a classic why not?"

"But it's a poetry book about the four elements and the final one is a hymn to the Avatar."

"Yes, so it is."

"You don't see any issue with having this as an Equalist leader?"

"Why, should I? It is best to understand history and what made benders so revered."

She doubted she would get any more information at him for this. She faced the bookshelf again, and got a title of a book about a martial arts style she had not really studied, she took it and left the room.

She wondered what the next day would have for her...


	4. Chapter 4

Korra was in the middle of practicing her marital arts moves from the book Amon had given her, when he himself opened her door.

"It is time, Korra." He said, in a solemn voice

Korra wondered if the place he was taking her to was a torture room from the way he was speaking. She had a mind to protest, for the sake of resiting Amon, but she was so sick of that room, that she simply nodded him and followed him out the door and into the hallway. She thought nothing, as they started, but then she realized that they were going to more dessert parts of the building. Places, where the staff came and went.

"Where are we going?" Her mind ran with possibilities, what did Amon want? Why were they going. Much to her frustration, but not to her surprise Amon ignored her, as he continued down the halls till they came to a small maid room, with several pieces of clothes laying on it's bed and a chair in the corner . The former Avatar was even more confused.

"Sit down." Ordered, Amon as he pointed to a chair.

"What do you want?" She asked,

"I said sit down."

She crossed her arms, and glared.

"Korra, sit down or I will make you." His tone gave a hint of dark intentions.

She sighed, knowing that it would be useless to fight over that, and plop into the chair. She leaned back casually, as a subtle show of defiance.

Amon moved toward her and then knelt before her, and pulled something out of his pocket, and quickly snapped it and locked around the ankle of her foot. It was cold and metal.

"What is that?" She said, feeling the strange foreign object on her foot.

"A tracking device, if you ran, you will be found and punished." He rose from his seated position, "Don't even think of trying to remove or damage it. It will be a waste of your time."

She looked down again at her foot and stood up. Amon turned and started to leave the room,

"Change." He ordered, as he closed the door. She looked at the bed full of clothes with surprised. They weren't all black. She had been given nothing, but black since she came here. What the hell was Amon doing? She decided not to waste her time wondering, not wanting to give Amon another excuse to be angry with her. She stripped, and picked a green tunic and a brown pair of trousers, that was long enough to hide her tracking device. She quickly dressed and went out into the hallway

To her surprise Amon was not in the hallway, her immediate instinct was to flee, but she felt her device around her ankle and she stopped herself. In a moment a door opened behind her, and she turned to see Amon, but he was wearing...civilian clothing not Equalist. It was such a strange sight for him to be wearing that while still in his mask.

Before she could comment, Amon gestured her into the room he had just excited. She saw a vanity that was full of make-up near the down. She then faced Amon, and if the clothing change was not shocking enough, his next action would be. He removed his mask, revealing his scared face that had made an entire audience shudder. Then he took a cloth, and wiped his face...and the scare came off.

"I was right!" She said, in triumph.

"Yes, but it makes no difference." He pointed her to the vanity chair, "Now sit,"

It this couldn't get weirder...Korra sat down, as Amon asked. Amon bent to her level and started to undo her hair braids. She was still as a statue...she had never been this close to him, before...and she was so close to his face. She looked into his eyes...those eyes that had terrified her for so long, but now there seemed to human without the mask.

She realized that she never entirely viewed him as human before, sure she did not think he was a spirit of animal, but he still did not _feel _human. He felt bigger, like something that was mothered by the darkness and lived there, only to come out to strike terror wherever he went. He did not seem like a man who ate and slept.

He was soon done with her hair, and then he turned his attention to the make-up. He took the powder to her cheek, and Korra's eyes went wide. Amon was doing her make-up?

"What...what are you doing?" She asked, what the hell.

"Attempting to do the impossible and make you look acceptable." He replied bluntly, as he continued to press the powder into her cheeks.

"How do you even know how to do this?"

"Practice." He replied, and then it dawned on Korra...his scare of course, he had practice. That scare was convincing enough to fool an entire city, and Amon would not risk letting someone else apply that. He had to learn it from somewhere, but how the hell did someone like that get into make-up? Did he run a salon before he started the revolution. She could see it now...Equality haircuts. At that she let out a giggle.

"What was that?" asked, Amon in a daring tone.

"Nothing, just nothing." She smiled to herself, a bit before she let the corners of her moth drop, as he continued. As he went, Korra noticed the concentrated on his face, he was focused on his work. He must do everything with that amount of focus and dedication. At that moment, she felt envy. If she had that level of focus on everything, perhaps she could have prevented this whole situation and doom the Avatar line.

As she was lost in her thoughts, he finished,

"Done."

Korra turned and looked into a mirror and was shocked at what she would see herself..but different. She looked older. Her eyes, were more defined, and her skin cleared. She looked mature...and almost sexy, she would say. she must have been staring to long, because Amon commented.

"If you are done admiring yourself, we would be best on our way." She flustered from embarrassment and got up. She looked down and followed him out of the room. They went nearer to the exits, and the next thing Korra knew she was out on the streets with Amon. She took a deep breath of fresh air. It felt like ages since she had been on the street.

But what was Amon's plan? Why bring her to the street? Where was he taking her and why did he not want to be recognized? These questions would weigh on her mind as as she followed him down the street. Amon did a good job with her make-up, nobody was recognizing her at all.

She felt ever urge to just flee and lose herself in the crowd, but she knew Amon would find her, even without the tracking device. She just knew. The streets were like how she saw them out the window, Amon posters everywhere and all the bending establishments had been clearly vandalized.

Something felt missing though...then she realized...Naga. Her animal companion had been lost during the fights. Where was she? Was she safe, did she have food, water? Korra would give anything just to touch her fur again, or feel the wind in her hair as she rode Naga down the streets.

She was so involved with her memories, that she did not realize that they had entered a seedier part of town, until it became obvious. What the hell was Amon thinking? Had he officially gone insane, as if he wasn't already.

"We're here." Amon spoke his first word since they left the city hall.

Korra looked up to see a small building with a sign that read, 'Home for non-bender children.' Her eyes widened.

"Why would there be a place like this?" She asked out loud,

"Because no one wants them."

"What? Who could not want a kid because they couldn't bend?"

"There is so much you do not know, Korra. Now follow me." They went behind the building where they saw several children in the yard, playing and running. One spotted them and shouted.

"Noatok! Everyone it's Noatok!" The children stopped what they were doing and all rushed at them. They gathered around them...and Korra was utterly lost. These kids knew him? Amon hanged out with children? Make-up and now kids? It was said that enemies knew each other best, but with her knowledge of Amon, they might as well be strangers.

While most of the children gathered around Amon, a few looked at her. A young boy tugged on Amon's pants leg and pointed her her.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"She's pretty." Another girl added.

"Her name is Tomomi. I invited her here as a new friend for all of you." The kids looked excited, and gathered around Korra. She smiled, and nervously waved. What the hell was Amon doing? This just got weirder and weirder.

A young boy, walked up to her and said, "I'm Shin...will you play with me?" She nodded, and smiled. Shin's face lit up and he graved her hand and lead her to the center of the yard. She was glad to be away from Amon. She looked back at Amon and saw him with several younger kids. Her attention was quickly given back to the kids with the shout of

"Tomomi!" Several other children had gathered around them and Shin started to split them into teams along with explaining the rules. She was on Shin's team and soon the match began. She, of course, did not use her full strength, but she didn't care. It was so wonderful to be on a team again, and outside doing something.

She soon lost herself in the fun of it and forgot about Amon. They played for a long time until the kids got tired and scattered back to the orphanage for water. She turned and noticed Amon was on the porch with a little girl on his lap. The girl was facing him, and Amon was making signs with his hands to her and she started laughing.

Curious, Korra walked up to them,

"Hello there." She told the little girl who was facing Amon. The girl did not acknowledge her or turn toward her. Amon made several signs with his hands, and the girl turned to face Korra.

"This is Akemi. She can understand you, if you look directly at her and speak clearly." Oh, she was an idiot. This girl was deaf, that should have been obvious from the start. She smiled, and said hello, before sitting next to Amon.

"So how do you know you learn sign?" She asked, curiously

"When people can't read your lips it is helpful to know."

Of course, Korra thought, the mask it would get in the way of lipreading and Amon would not want to disadvantage deaf non-benders. Amon took his fight for equality, more seriously than she realized. It was not just for non-benders, but for all people, not to be disadvantaged. If he had not taken away so much from her she could almost admire him. Almost.

She looked out over the field where she had played with the kids. The children were so fun, energetic, and kind. Why would someone not want to adopt them? She had an idea for the answer, but she had to confirm it.

"Noatok, why won't people take these children." She asked, in a low voice.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"I want to hear it from you."

Amon nodded, and began

"You have heard of the legendary fighter Piandao?"

"Of course, he helped take back Ba Sing Sae."

Amon nodded, "Do you know that his parents abandoned him at birth?"

"No...no I didn't, why?" She asked, cautiously.

"Because he was born a non-bender and they couldn't let a disgrace like that run in the family."

"Where these children abandoned because of they weren't benders?" Was it really that bad, where bender children really that preferred?

"Some, but most because nobody wants them, because they are not _special _enough." His voice was acid, at special.

Amon really cared for these children, she realized. Amon, that monster, truly cared about the people he said he would help. That put him above most of the politicians in the world. She briefly thought of Tarrlok and what he had done.

"All children are special." She said, softly, "Both benders and non-benders. It is still cruel to take away a child's bending. It is a part of them."

He shook his head, "You still do not understand and perhaps you never will." He stood up, with Akemi in his arms and went inside, he called to her.

"I am putting her down for a nap, when I come back, We are going back."

Korra did not respond, she had seen so many sides of Amon today. Things she never expected, both the good and bad. It made him...feel human. She still didn't like him, not by a long shot. But he was more complicated than what she imagined. There was a rational for what he had done to her, but that still did not make up for the loss of her bending, he had taken away from her.


	5. Dinner

She did not hear from her masked captor for three days. Things had returned to their normal and boring routine of her being stuck in that damn room, with her only major events for the day were eating and going to the washroom. It drove her so crazy. What on earth was Amon trying to prove to her? Why had he taken her to that orphanage? Where did she fit into his plan?

She was laying on her bed and counting the tiles on the ceiling for a third time that day when the door opened to reveal a female Equalist.

"Get up, Amon has invited you to dinner."

This made the girl's eyes perk up. Dinner...with Amon? Where on Earth would this lead? She didn't protest as she followed the Equalist down the hallway. A thousand possibilities ran through her mind

.Would this be some kind of test? Would he show her other ways non-benders had been discriminated against? Would this cause her another restless night of thinking?

The Equalist opened a large door for her and her eyes widened. Amon was at the head of the table, but at his left hand was...Tarrlok! She didn't register say anything until the door shut behind her, leaving her alone with the two brothers.

For a period that was longer than comfortable, there was nothing, but silence as she looked at the men and they looked back at her. Amon was the one who broke the silence.

"Korra, come sit down and let's have a nice, quiet evening together."

She wanted to bite back with something smart, but no words would come to her now. She just took a chair that was on the opposite side of Tarrlok, but a seat down from Amon. There was still an uncomfortable about of silence as a sever came in and starting putting their plates before them. Korra looked at Tarrlok. The older man did not show any signs of distress. Likely due to his years of political training and she, of course, could not read Amon due to his mask.

It was unfair, she thought. Amon had put them both in a bizarre and uncomfortable situation, yet she was the only one who didn't have any training, experience, or a mask to hide or use to gain any leverage. She was completely on her own. Soon their plates were brought to them, and the server left, leaving them alone again.

Tarrlok was the first one to start eating. She looked down at her plate and she couldn't help, but smirk. Seaweed noodles. You could take the boy out of the Water tribe, but not the Water tribe out of the boy. She looked at Amon and realized that he still had his mask on. Her brows furrowed. Was he going to eat? Did Tarrlok know the scar was fake?

Amon soon answered her questions, by removing his mask. His face still had the fake scar and finally Korra spoke.

"Tarrlok, did you know Amon's scar is just make-up?"

Tarrlok put his fork down and cast a glace back at his older brother.

"No, but I suspected. We have had many other matters to discuss." Tarrlok kept his tone neutral, but she felt an undercurrent of something. Something, but she didn't know what.

Korra got an idea from this, something to at least make this more natural to her at least.

"You know your brother is talented with make-up, really talented and I can tell by your hair that you are wonderful at it. Hey, you know if this dictator thing doesn't work out you two can always open up a salon. You can call it the _Seaweed Brothers!_

Judging by the looks she got from her the other diners, her joke had not gone over well. Amon simply rolled his eyes and Tarrlok face palmed.

"It is good to know the legendary Avatar sense of humor has at least not been lost."

"I could always try again." said, Amon

"Please consider it, brother, please."

It was Korra's turn to roll her eyes . She took a mouthful of her noodles and said, "So Tarrlok have you finally came over to the Equalist side? Considering you and Amon are so buddy-buddy now."

Tarrlok didn't look straight at her, still looking down at his plate as he responded.

"I am not buddy-buddy with Amon or any Equalist. If anything I think we are on the same side."

Korra raised a brow and looked at Amon for any reaction, but found none. She decided to inquire further

"What do you mean?"

"Korra, I think I am in no different situation than you. I am held in a room with hardly any contact from anyone, but Amon and the Equalists who bring me my meals. Isn't that your life?"

."So we are both prisoners here?" Korra asked, cautiously.

Tarrlok nodded, "Yes, though that might me impolite to say in front of our gracious host."

Korra could tell the undercurrent of sarcasm in that tone. She looked at Amon again, for any reaction, but once again found none. Damn, had he lost all the ability to show emotions from his years under that mask?

"I do not want either of you to think of yourselves as prisoners here." Amon stated,

"Yeah, just guests that can't walk out the door without getting electrocuted." Korra shot back to him,

Amon ignored her,

"Think of yourselves as...honored colleagues.."

Korra gave a huff at that, but one again Amon did not acknowledge her obvious displeasure.

"I have an offer for both of you to make amends to the public and to start a more active life."

Korra listened on with interest, but healthy skepticism. What was going to be his game?

"I am going to start a new program in Republic City, the former Bender commission dedicated to helping former benders adjust to their new lives and become valued members of the new Republic City. I offer you both the chance to be the head of this organization."

Before Tarrlok had the chance to take a breathe, Korra was on her feet.

"No way! I will never do anything to help you or the Equalists, not after what you have all destroyed! Lock me in the darkest dungeon and let me rot there rather than give in to you!"

Both men looked at her for a moment and Tarrlok calmly took a sip of his drink before speaking.

"Despite the passionate display of our young guest. I would like to hear more of this offer."

It was Tarrlok's turn to face Korra's wrath.

"After, all he has done you still want to help him? He took away your bending! He has locked you away. Are you still that smug bastard who will do anything for power? Do you think you will really have any real power? Amon is going to move you from a cage to a short leash. That will be the difference."

Tarrlok just shook his head, looking more disappointed at her than angry.

"We have nothing to lose. We have lost everything, there is no shame in reclaiming some control over are lives and besides isn't it the Avatar's duty to help all people no matter what circumstances? Would not the former benders be comforted by the sight of the Avatar of trying to regain the pieces of her life? You take your self-righteous anger and lit it keep you warm in the darkest dungeon, but I would rather thrive."

Tarrlok finished and took another smooth sip of his wine.

Korra was not sure how to respond. Did he have a point? Was working with Amon the only way to resume her Avatar duties and help people. Despite her fiery words she did not want to be locked in the deepest dungeon, she wanted her freedom.

Was it better to live in a cage with pride, or on a leash without it?

Before she could form any response or defense. Amon interrupted

"Of course, that argument does not apply to her since she is no longer the Avatar."

That was like a verbal punch in the gut to Korra. She sat back down and started at her plate. Tarrlok and Amon started to talk, discussing the details of the program, which Korra was tuned out too. The lose of her Avatar status always brought up these dark emotions in her...right now she just wanted to be away from Amon. She pushed away her plate and announced,

"I am full. I want to go back to my room."

The brothers looked at her and Tarrlok pointed to her plate with his fork.

"You have barely eaten anything."

"I am not hungry." She simply replied.

Tarrlok shrugged and went back to eating.

She stood up and as she did, Amon rose as well. He put his mask back on

"I am escorting you back."

Korra noted that he did not ask if she wanted to be escorted, but had simply stated she would. She did not want to be escorted back by him, she wanted to be away from him. But she doubted she could argue with him against him. She decided it would be best just not to argue and she would be away from him soon enough. She followed him out of the dining room.

Amon promised Tarrlok he would be back soon to discuss more of the Former Bender Commission. They both left the dining room, and she started to follow him back to her room. Her thoughts wondered back to Tarrlok and what he said. What should she do? Did she really want her life to be like a sparrowkeet and be kept in a cage and only taken out at other's pleasure? Tarrrlok made her think of something...

"Are you...happy to have your brother back?"

Amon stopped in his tracks and turned to her,

"What makes you ask that? What do you care for my happiness?"

She shruggred her shoulders. "I am just asking a question that is all? No reason to get defensive."

Amon paused for a moment, before he nodded. "Yes, Korra, I am glad he is with me."

"You know Bolin, that earthbender I was with? He had a brother too, and the revolution separated them. They are not the only family I know who has been separated by this. I know Tenzin hasn't even been allowed to see his newborn son. Families separated because of your revolution and I know there are more."

Amon folded his arms, "So you think I take pleasure in this? You think this was my plan?"

She nodded no, "Actually, I don't for all the bad stuff you have done...I know you are not heartless." It wasn't as hard to admit as she thought, "And I don't think you are taking any pleasure in this."

For a long moment, Amon was silent. "You...you don't think I'm heartless." For the first time a long time an emotion came out of his voice...surprise. Korra now wished desperately he wasn't wearing his mask so she could see his expression.

"No, I don't...I have come to realize that in your own twisted way you think you are doing the best for this city and the world." She let the words hang in the air for a moment, "But that does not mean for a moment, I think you are really doing what is best. I may not think you are evil, but you are definitely crazy."

"So not an evil man, but a madman." Amon noted,

"Yes, and think about this. Bolin, Tenzin and his family hold no more threat to you. They do not deserve to be separated. Pema is a non-bender, Bolin is just a teenager, the others are just little kids. They don't deserve this at all."

"What about Tenzin, he apposed me and is a former member of a council?"

"Yes, he did and he also stood against every one of your brother's decisions that hurt non-benders. You were willing to make Tarrlok a member of your government despite all the damage he did. When logically, Tenzin has earned more of that right."

Amon looked down at her, for several moments.

"So you suggest I make him a member of the commission?"

Korra shook her head no, "He would never go for that. What I am suggesting is a peaceful exile of them. Send them to a nearby Earth Kingdom town and let them be."

Amon turned back, "You have surprised me twice tonight, Korra."

Korra crooked her neck, "How?"

Amon started walking again, and Korra walked after him

"By a rare display of intelligence and observation instead of raw emotion. A rare side of you."

Korra did not reply, but was stunned. Did Amon...just compliment her? She followed him back to her room where she had one more surprised from Amon that night. When she entered her room, she heard him speak,

"Good night, Korra."

The door shut.


	6. A little drive

She was in a forest...she was not sure how she got there, and she didn't really care. Her attention was all devoted to the forest itself. It was so pure and untamed by human interference. Everything was organic and full of life, with strange creatures at every turn. Some she had only heard in legends and seen in art, yet these strange sights did not keep her interest as she felt pulled deeper into the forest.

Then something, went passed her. She immediately went into battle ready stance, ready to take out the reared it's ugly head in her direction. As the tension mounted in her body..she heard a familiar bark. She turned immediately and large, white form came bawling toward her.

She smiled, greatly, as the tension and fear left her body. She ran forward with her arms outstretched.

"Naga!" She called, and soon her old friend was in her arms and licked her. She gave out a delighted laugh and wrapped her arms around the head of polarbear-dog.

"Oh, I have missed you so much." She petted the snow white fur.

Naga nuzzled her, before making a gesture with it's head. It was clear to Korra. Get on my back. She, immediately, climbed on Naga's back and as soon as Korra was on Naga took off at full speed.

Korra was not sure how long they rode, she was too happy to be ridding Naga again to care. Soon the forest gave way to rockier and rougher terrain and Korra saw before her a mountain, as they got closer to it she clearly saw Naga's intentions. They were going to climb the mountain. Oddly, Korra didn't have a thought on whether she wanted to climb the mountain or not. She was just going with what felt right.

As the started up the mountain, she felt herself become lighter and more...in a trance. It could have been hours or seconds that passed, but Korra wouldn't have noticed it in her state.

Finally, they reached the top of the mountain, and the scene shocked Korra out of her trance. They were at an air temple. She was not sure which one, but they were defiantly at one. She dismounted Naga and began to explore the ancient temple.

The young woman began to look at the ancient artifacts and buildings of ages gone by. Despite the ruins and lack it people, it was not creepy. It was more...lonely.

As Korra trailed her hand over a mural over Airbender Avatars. She suddenly felt a cool breeze flow through her hair and a voice.

"Korra..." Ir whispered,

She looked around,

"Did someone just called me?"

"Korra...you are needed?"

"Who needs me?" She turned around, and looked in all directions to find the owner of the voice.

"The world and him."

Korra was even more confused, what on earth was going on?

"Open your heart, Avatar. The path you have to take to save the world and him will be full of pain, but in the end...the dragon will rise."

"What dragon and who is him?" She shouted, she was seriously starting to freak out...and get scared, but she did her best not to show it.

"I am sick of these riddles just tell me already!"

There was silence for several long moments.

"Save him, Korra, save him and the world."

With the world went white.

She gave a sharp gasp and shot up out of the bed. She looked around the room, as reality began to claim her again. She was Amon's prisoner. Naga, the air temple, the voice it has all been a dream. After she sat there for a few minutes, trying to orientate herself. Slowly, she got up and made her way to the washroom, as she went over the dream in her head.

She was always been taught to listen to her instincts. Always told she had a connection to the Spirit World, but she had never had messages in her dreams not even when she was the Avatar...now that her connection with the elements were gone...how could she get them now?

She washed and changed to her black uniform. She started her morning exercises, but not even the familiarness of a routine could keep her thoughts away from the dream.

What was that "him" the voice was talking about? Deep inside she had a pretty good idea exactly who the voice was talking about, but she didn't want to acknowledge that thought ever. The morning gave in to evening, as she tried to escape the memories of her dream, but she couldn't.

Maybe she was just overreacting, it was just a dream after all, right?

Her thoughts were broken when the door open and in came an Equalist guard.

"You are to accompany Amon to a celebration tonight. Come with me."

Korra said nothing, as she followed the Equalist. Was it just a coincidence that she had the dream before being taken out by Amon? She let her thoughts distract her, as she was dressed in a black qipao with purple azaleas embroidered on it. She noticed it was short enough to reveal her tracking device, not that it mattered everyone knew she was a prisoner.

She was then lead outside, with four Equalist guards each guarding a corner of her direction. She did not have a chance to enjoy the brief window she had for fresh air, since she was quickly ordered into the satomobile. She was surprised to see it wasn't a guard or the Lieutenant, but Amon.

He glanced at her for a moment, before turning his head forward again. She was silent as the car started, but she felt the strong urge to say anything...just anything.

"Will Tarrlok be there?"

"The "Former Bender Commission" has not begun, yet. I doubt that the public will welcome a councilmen who was once their most vocal oppressor favorably."

"Then, why on earth did you invite him to join this commission in the first place?" She looked over at him.

"Because it could work, if he should true repentance and if the former Avatar joined him."

She gave him a strange look, "And why would the public welcome me since I was the great "oppressing" bender symbol"

"Believe it or not, Korra, the public does not completely hate you. Word of you standing up to Tarrlok when he tired to put non-benders under curfew as spread through the city. If you admitted you were just blinded by your privilege as the Avatar, you could be accepted into the city.

Korra snorted, "That will never happen. I will never support an Equalist cause."

"As you say, Korra."

They were silent for several more minutes, until Korra got an overwhelming urge to speak again. Why did she want to speak to Amon so much?

"Have you given any thought to releasing any of the people I talked to you about?"

"I suspect I have given it as much as thought as you have on joining the "Former Bending Commission."

She growled, "How can you separate a family like that? How would you feel if it was your child you couldn't see?"

"Please, don't give me situations that will never happen."

Korra just glared at him, and leaned back into her seat.

"You shouldn't have reacted so harshly to that, Korra. I didn't say I haven't given any consideration to it .I will tell you, that I have in fact let Tenzin see his infant. I am not heartless, as you said."

Her eyes widened, "You have..."

Amon nodded, "Yes, I have. They have named the baby, Rohan."

"Rohan..." She repeated the name on her lips

A silence followed, but it was much more peaceful than the first.

Korra spoke, "Amon,"

"Yes, Korra."

"This will probably the only time I will say it, but thank you."

"You are welcome, Korra."

They didn't talk until they arrived at their destination.


	7. At the gala

They finally arrived to the their destination. When she stepped out of the satomobile she was surrounded by Equalist guards at all sides. She was slightly annoyed, when Amon took her out to see the orphanage she hadn't tried to run away. Had she not proven that she didn't need to be constantly guarded? As she was lead to the building she decided not. She was behind Amon the entire time as they went to a balcony area of the building.

She was ordered to stand to his side, but a step back with Equalists at both sides of her. She barely listened as Amon gave his speech. Korra's gaze went to the crowd. She saw their expressions they were clearly eating out of Amon's hands. They believed all he said, they wouldn't have to worry about bender gangs, job competition, or being treated as less. She wondered again, how bad it had to be for non-benders to desire a revolution to get rid of benders.

She was not as naive as she had first been, since Amon had shown her that orphanage. She now understood that their were issues. She cringe at her first memory of arriving and telling those protestors that they were "oppressing themselves" there were many other ways she could have handled it. However, she had been too sheltered, too privilege. She had been locked away from the world for so long. The Avatars before her had to travel the world to learn their bending, but she had the world come to her, as the Avatar Aang had requested.

She had been safe, but ignorant due to her safety. She read books and had tutors to teach her of the world, but that was very different from experiencing the world, talking to people, learning the customs by hand. She hated to question her predecessors wisdom, but she was beginning to feel her sheltered childhood and training made her ill-prepared as an Avatar. Perhaps, she could have worked with the non-benders to work out their grievances in a non-violent way? So many what if's...

She was now only half-listening to Amon's speech as she gazed deeper into the crowd. Then a corner of her vision caught a hint of red and black. She turned her gaze and there she saw her at the back of the crowd with a neutral expression. Asami.

She was in the back of the crowd, dressed in red. Korra's heart beat fast. _Asami_. Finally, a friend.

Korra stared at Asami and soon she caught Asami's eye. Both young women held each others look through the crowd. Korra had an urge to go out and speak with her, to confine in about all she had been going through.

Korra prayed she would get to stay after the speech, and perhaps if the Great Spirits willed it get to have a moment with her friend, alone.

With the knowledge of Asami in the audience her anxiety started to get the better of her and it felt like Amon was talking even slower. She had to keep her cool, she couldn't let Amon or her guards sense her nerves. She clenched her fists...and waited.

Finally, Amon's speech came to an end much to the relief of her pent up anxiety and to her delight she was directed to the ballroom floor with Amon.

As they walked down the stairs, she whispered to Amon

"I saw Asami in the crowd."

"So you did." He replied in a neutral tone,

She nodded,

"Can I please go find her? I have the tracking device so I won't get away and guards are everywhere I can't go anywhere without you knowing." She hated this, she had to remind herself and her captor that he basically had her on a leash that he could shorten and lengthen to his pleasing.

Amon was silent until the last step.

"You may find her, but the crowd may not be kind to you without my protection."

She wanted to say something back, but Amon had a point. It was likely everyone here, but Asami and Amon wanted her in the deepest, darkest dungeon in the city.

"I will take my chances. I will be worth it to find her."

"Very well then, you may go find her, but do not start any trouble or it will be over."

Korra did not need to be told twice, and she immediately went into the crowd. She saw looks of surprise, people clearly did not expect her to break away from Amon. Immediately, Amon's prophecy came true after they got over her surprise, and she caught angry glares and malicious whispers.

"Look there's the Avatar, oh I mean _former_ Avatar." Followed by snickers

"Look how that _little_ bitch strolls in her. She still thinks she's better than us."

"If I was Amon she would never see daylight again."

Korra ignored all this, it was hard. She was not known for her passiveness. She wanted to shout and argue, but she remembered Amon's condition. If she caused problems it was over. She doubted a "they provoked me excuse would work."

She just clenched her fist and made her way through the crowd as her eyes searched for Asami. Suddenly, something crashed into her, and she something wet being splashed on her. She turned to see a girl ,with too much make-up, had crashed into and spilled her wine all over Korra's qipoa. When Korra looked at her she smirked, letting Korra know it was no accident.

Korra shot a glare to the girl, but she just continued smirking.

"Oh, forgive me, _Avatar._" She started to giggle, and so did her friends behind her.

Korra wanted to do something, _anything_, but Amon's warning came back to her head. She just angerly turned away and walked off, trying her best to ignore the sniggers.

"Looks like you could use a towl." came a familiar voice. Korra forgot her anger and broke into a smile, as she turned to see Asami.

The two girls immediately wrapped their arms around each other.

"Oh, Asami...you have no idea how glad I am to see you." She whispered, as she buried her her head in the nook of Asami's neck.

"Neither, do you Korra."

They slowly broke each other's hold and Asami observed the large wet spot on Korra's qipao.

"Let's go to the washroom and clean you up."

Korra, gratefully, nodded and went with Asami to the washroom, Thankfully, there was no one in there when they entered so they had time to clean her up and chat.

Asami took several paper rags and started to dry Korra's qipao. She paused for a moment to observe the tracking device that was exposed on her leg, but Asami said nothing about it as she continued to dry Korra. She did the best she could, but of course the stain could not get out.

"Asami," Korra began, "I talked Amon into letting Tenzin see his baby. The baby's name is Rohan."

Asami's eyes widened, "You did what?"

"He let him see his son." She repeated,

"How...did you talk him into something like that?"

Korra paused for a moment, thinking.

"I just reasoned with him...and..." She wasn't sure if she should mention this to Asami.

"And what?" Asked, Asami

Korra nibbled at her lip as she thought how to word this.

"I told him I didn't think he was a monster."

"But Korra, how...why...did you say that...you hated the Equalists so much and what they stood for. Where you telling the truth."

Korra thought before nodding. She couldn't lie to the only friend she had left.

Asami had a strange expression on her face.

"I don't understand this at all. Korra what has been going on?"

Before Korra could get a word in the washroom door opened and in came the girl ,along with her friends, who had earlier spilled wine on her. When she saw Korra they started giggling again.

Korra glared and looked down.

"Let's go somewhere more private," whispered Asami as she took Korra's hand and they left the washroom. They walked over to a balcony where no one else was.

"Now tell me everything."

Korra took a deep breathe and began her story, starting with the orphange and ending with her conversation to Amon after that dinner. During, her explanation Asami didn't say a word and only listened. Korra felt so relieved to get this finally off her chest. She had been caring this for so long.

Asami was silent after Korra finished her story finally, she said.

"Korra, how do you feel about Amon?"

This made Korra pause and stare at Asami.

"I think he's insane. Why you ask?"

Asami looked away,

"Because it seems...you are bonding with him."

Korra's mouth dropped.

"Have you gone insane? That man took away _everything_ from me. I will never bend or see Mako, Naga, Bolin, or my parents again. How can you say that?"

Before Asami could say a word a loud explosion was heard and rubble and smoke filled the gala room.

Korra graved Asami and pulled her down to the ground.

Yells and shouts were everywhere, they were under attack, but from what...and whose side where they on?


	8. Rescue?

Korra had to assess the situation in a millisecond. Her body screamed for her to join in the fight, but to whose side? There was no way she could fight with Amon and it is likely the attackers were anti-Eqaulists, and likely on her side. However she couldn't fight against them, due to the tracking device on her. She would end up being a hindrance to them, and when she couldn't run away with them at the end, she would catch hell in the end.

She knew the best choice, but she didn't like making it.

It seems Asami had come to the same conclusion. For she graved Korra's hand and gestured to a stairwell through the smoke. It was near them and away from where most of the guests were running out the doors.

They looked at each other, nodded, and headed to the stairwell. Asami reached it first and started to open the jammed door. Korra, briefly turned around and looked at the chaos behind her. Her eyes scanned the scene.

_Where is Amon? _

Her eyes widened, why was she thinking of Amon at this moment? Before she could think of it any further, Asami called out,

"Korra, come on!" Korra turned back and went down the now open stairwell, with Asami.

As they went down the badly lit stairwell, she saw dark figures coming up in the opposite direction. It was too late to turn around when she saw they were in Equalist uniforms. She quickly came up with an excuse so they didn't think they were running away.

"They gala is under attack, we got out when we had the chance. You have to go and help the other Equalists."

The one at the front gave a low chuckle.

_Damn, _thought Korra. Did they not believe her.

"I don't think any of us have a reason to worry about Equalists. They are being taken care of, _Avatar_ Korra.

"Did you just call me Avatar?" Asked, Korra no one had done that lately, unless it was sarcastic. However, she couldn't detect any sarcasm in his tone. What was going on? Did she dare hope...?

"Yes, I did, Avatar Korra. We are here to rescue you."

Korra broke out into a smile and gave an honest laugh.

"I thought you were a bit too short for an Equalist." Korra moved toward him, graving Asami's hand.

But before she could reach their group...

"Wait!" cried one,

"What is around her ankle?"

Everyone turned their eyes to Korra's ankle.

Korra gulped,

"Damn," She muttered, "It...is a...tracking device that...Amon put on me."

They were all silent for a moment. Until the one who seemed to be the leader spoke.

"Cut it off the Avatar, now." He ordered. One of the Anti-Eqaulists went and knelt before her. He took a pair of pliers and slipped it under the band of the tracking device to cut it, but it wouldn't even make a snip.

"Damn," muttered the leader, "Can we wet it?"

"I bathed with it-" Interrupted Korra, "It is waterproof."

The leader thought for a moment.

"What about using the shockers to short circuit the thing?"

The Anti-Eqaulist at her foot seemed to be an expert at machines and electronics.

"The way this thing is built to get it to the level of short circuiting it would be enough to kill the girl."

"_Damn," _said Korra and the leader at the same time. Korra's heart was dropping at a drastic rate. Curse Amon and Sato's technology for keeping her bound like this.

"What about crushing it?" suggested the leader, with an undercurrent of desperation in his voice.

"With what?" Questioned another. "We don't have anything or don't have the time to get it before we are caught."

The leader gave a growl and Korra's heart almost dropped. She knew...she couldn't go with them. She had to make a hard choice.

"You can't take me...so take Asami." She gestured toward her last friend.

Another Anti-Eqaulist spoke,

"Do you mean Asami Sato?"

"Yes, that would be me." answered Asami.

"Hhhmm...Change of plans take the Sato girl."

Korra looked at Asami, taking a deep glance at her, likely the last time she would see her friend.

Before she could do anything, Asami wrapped Korra into a hug.

"I will find a way to save you, I promise."

Korra then looked over Asami's shoulder to see the leader move behind Asami, without warning he suddenly took his rod, full of sparks, and spot it into Asami's back.

Asami gave a pained cry and fell into Korra's arms. The weight of Asami falling into caused Korra to kneel

"What the hell?" Korra screamed at the leader.

"Hiroshi Sato will have his daughter back either way. If he gives into our demands he will get her fully, or it he refuses back in pieces."

Korra shut up, standing over Asami's fallen body, protectively.

"No, you can't kill her. If you do you are no better than Amon...no you will be worse than Amon."

"_Bitch_, you dare compare us to Amon after everything he has done!"

"I dare, at least Amon hasn't resorted to murder."

Soon they started to close in on her, and out of instinct she shot her arm straight out to bend fire. Of course, nothing came out. But this set her in a vulnerable position to set out the first attack.

She was in a narrow space and was outnumbered.

Korra tried to evade their blows while defending Asami's fallen body, but a rod struck her side and she fell. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed...was Asami's body being closed in around.


	9. Waking up to a white nightmare

She slowly opened her eyes to a white ceiling. For a moment she had no idea where she was, or even who she was. Korra's body was completely numb, and it was hard for her to orientate herself, as she looked around. What the hell had happened...where was she. Then it all hit her at once; the gala, the attack, Asami...Her eyes shot open.

"Asami!" She cried, and shot up, causing slight whiplash. Korra looked around as she steadied herself, and realized she was in a hospital room. She started to get up, but as she did, she felt a pull on her wrist. She looked down to see her left hand had been handcuffed to the hospital bed.

"Damn!" Seriously, handcuffed to a _hospital bed_. Of all things, did they really think she would escape. She looked around the hospital room and saw no one else was in it, but knowing Amon there would not leave her unguarded.

"Hey!" She shouted at the door and got no response. She gave a growl of frustration and shouted again. But, still no response. She had to get information on Asami. Had the Equalist's intercepted her kidnapping? Was she safe? These questions...she couldn't take it. She had lost too much all ready. She would not lose her last friend.

"I know you are there! Give me an answer." She screamed it this time. She knew she shouldn't scream like this in a hospital, but she didn't give a damn right now. Soon a masked male Equalist entered.

"Will you keep it down, bitch!" He said, in a loud shushing voice. "This is a damn _hospital_."

"Where is Asami Sato?" She ignored his scolding and insult.

"I don't know." He responded in a still annoyed tone

"Well, who does?" She asked, still desperate for any flicker of knowledge on Asami.

"No one does." Came a voice from the doorway. She would turn to see Amon and the Equalist immediately bowed and Amon respectfully dismissed him. Leaving her alone with Amon. Before Korra could speak, Amon said.

"I heard your screams down the hall, I am disappointed, but not surprised." His tone was neutral.

"Where is Asami?" She ignored his criticisms.

"No one does. We found you unconscious and Ms. Sato missing." He said calmly, "Can you tell us what happened?" Korra began her story, telling the entire truth. Not seeing any need to leave out her desire to escape. Amon knew her well enough to see though any obvious lie.

"Then they knocked me out and the last thing I saw was them gathering around Asami. She finished, and Amon sat in silence for a while, thinking it over.

"So I should be telling Mr. Sato to expect a ransom, not that it will come as a surprise."

"What are you going to do?"

"We will not give into their demands." He said, firmly

"But, you can't let Asami die!" Korra shouted.

"And we won't and if you don't keep your voice down I will not hesitate to have the nurses drug you into a more agreeable state." He replied. She forced herself to calm down at this, and took a deep breath."

"What is the plan?"

"We locate and rescue her."

"But how?" She pressed for more information/

"By doing it how we always done it." Amon turned away, "I need to leave and inform Mr. Sato of the developments. Before he could start to leave, Korra said

"Wait! Let me help you rescue Asami."

Amon sharply turned back to her, "And how do you plan to do that.?"

"By joining the rescue unless you have a better idea."

"No, you would be a hindrance to the effort. If you care about her then you will stay put." Amon turned again to leave. This time Korra got out of the bed still handcuffed to it and she moved forward, causing a loud squeak, as the bed moved forward with her.

Amon once again, turned back. "Do you plan to follow me around the hospital dragging that thing behind you?" He asked with deep sarcasm

"I will if I have too!" She said, stubbornly. She was almost determined enough to try it.

"No." He repeated,

"I won't try to escape! Remember I can't because of this stupid tracking device. All I want to do is help my friend. I should have been able to protect her and I failed. I'll I want is to make it up." She pleaded, "I beg you, please!"

Before Amon could reply, a new voice entered the room.

"Perhaps you should not dismiss this opportunity so easily, Amon." They both turned to see Tarrlok entering the room.

"What are you going here?" questioned Korra, "And why are you walking freely, unlike me." She jerked her chain for emphasis.

"Well, unlike some people, I don't reject generous offers and I have been very cooperative so far. Perhaps you can learn from my example."

"Whatever," Korra, sighed.

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted. Amon, I think you should consider taking her on the rescue mission." Korra gave him a look. Was Tarrlok...on her side? No, he had to want to something out of this, but what.

"Why on earth should I do that?" Inquired Amon

"To make your opposition look bad. Think about it. Some of the non-benders still have issues with your rule, if you should them that your enemies did something so terrible that even the Avatar had to take a stand against them, that would be the perfect story for the media to spin."

Amon paused in thought, "So you are saying that by taking her with me it would help turn public opinion against my enemies?" Tarrlok nodded. Amon touched his chin in contemplation of it.

In the corner Korra, froze. What was happening? She was going to be used for pro-Equalist propaganda! She didn't want to do anything to make them look good, but...Asami. Korra bit her lip. Asami needed her. She had to be part of that rescue. If it meant being apart of Equalist propaganda...then what choice did she have?

"Would you cooperate?" Amon suddenly asked her. Korra looked at the masked man and swallowed, before nodding.

"You will do everything I say and if you dare turn against me it may not only cost your life, but Ms. Sato's as well."

Korra nodded, "I am willing to do whatever. Just let me join." Amon was silent a few moments.

"Yes, you can come." Korra's heart leaped, yes!

"But, you will be moved from the City hall to an Equalist center until we find Ms. Sato, so we can move quickly as possible."

"I don't care...I just want to be part of this."

Amon turned away, "When you are checked out you will be moved to the Equalist center."

She nodded, "Yes, yes."

With that the brothers left. Later that day the doctor cleared her and she was transported to an Equalist center. She was brought to an empty office and made to wait their a few hours until she was called out for a press conference.

She stayed in the back while Amon gave in speech, but she could feel the eyes of the reporters on her. They were itching to get a word from her on this. Finally, Amon called her up and asked to give a message to her friend.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"Asami, I just want you to know, that we are working as hard as we can to find you and we will. You are one of the toughest girls I know, and an awesome friend. Don't ever forget that."

After she gave her message, she was quickly pushed back and lead down the halls into an office that obviously was in use. She waited, by herself, a few minutes until Amon entered the room, with several blankets tucked beneath his arm.

"We will be sleeping here tonight. You take the couch." He threw a blanket at her, which she caught. He turned off the lights and sat in a chair, on the opposite side.

She noticed he didn't remove the mask before he laid down to sleep, but it didn't matter.

Korra curled up on the couch and said a silent prayer to Yue before falling alseep.

r


	10. A mission part 1

The hours seemed like days as she waited for news of Asami, the ransom, or anything. She spent most of her time in Amon's empty office. She had decided not to waste her time search the drawers already figuring that Amon would not have left anything that could be of value to her in this room.

She tried his bookshelf, but she was so distracted with Asami that she could not keep her focus long enough to understand the story. She even tried "Lyrics of the Elements" a book that once comforted her as a child, but made her depressed now. It spoke of the power and majesty of the Avatar, but here was locked away in enemy territory completely helpless and all who she loved scattered from her, like leaves in the wind.

She paced around the small office. She looked around the walls and saw the picture of Amon and locked eyes with it. For reasons she wasn't sure of. She was not angry, more anxious and depressed. She wondered though, for a moment, how Amon felt when he had to run away in that snow storm the night his father had forced him to blood bend his brother?

Her eyes widened. Where had thought come from. She looked up and gazed at the poster again. Her mind wondered before this revolution, before the Equalists, and even before her. There was a lost little boy in the snow, who had ran away from everything and everyone he had known.

She wondered how he had survived, yes, but how did he feel. Hopeless, sad...angry? Probably all and many more. She remembered her own parents, that she would never see again, and they were good to her, even when she had to be separated for Avatar training. She was now coming close to regretting being so devoted to her training. What had it brought her in the end she had not only lost her power, but was made a prisoner. She would give anything just to see them again.

_Would you even give up being born the Avatar?_

Where had that thought come from? She looked around almost to wonder if someone or something had whispered it into her head. But, still what would have her life been like if she was never the Avatar? What if she had been born just a waterbender or even a non-bender. What would have her life been like? She tried to think of herself as just a normal Southern Watertribe girl, but she couldn't.

If she had never been the Avatar it would have meant never having meet Katara, Tenzin, Pema, the Airbending kids, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Lin, or Amon.

Her eyes widened. Why had she added Amon to that list? Amon, that monster, the man who took everything from her, who prevented her from seeing almost all those people she knew. Why had she thought of him? Her life would have been perfect if he never existed, she told herself. Yet...

_I can't picture him not here in my life._ Amon had been an overwhelming force in her life from the moment she had laid eyes on him at the "Revelation" he had dominated her waking thoughts and dreams. He was like a shadow that touched everything in her life. He now controlled her daily life in ways her nightmares would have never dared go. Yet, here she was in his office, thinking about him...when her friend's life was in danger and it was his fault.

This sent some renewed anger at Amon through her body, that she was glad to feel. Suddenly, the door opened and there was the man of her thoughts.

"We have found where they are hiding her. Pull on your mask and obey everything I say." Korra wished her hadn't said the obeyed line, but she did as he said and pulled on her mask. Korra followed him to a meeting room. Apparently, the Equalist realized who she was; because when she entered the room their eyes lingered on her. Korra didn't want to think about the expressions they could be hiding beneath those masks of theirs. She quietly took her place by Amon's side; as Amon began to go over what they would do.

She was having flashbacks to Tarrlok and serving under him.

"We make a good team, Avatar."

That's what he had told her. She wondered what Amon would say to her at the end of this mission. She doubted she would even get an affirmation from him. Amon went on to talk about the plans he had for invading the compound where Asami was being held. Asami was near the edge of the city, close to the mountains. Korra remembered being captured by Tarrlok and brought there against her will. She wasn't exactly excited about going near their again. Was Asami being held like she was? In that small space...at that thought Korra became more determined to see Asami back safely.

The plan was simple. They would launched a main attack from the front and while the Anti-Equalists were distracted they would invade from the back and spread through the building.

"Of course, the former Avatar will be my partner." This sent a reaction throughout the room.

"You can't be serious, Amon?"

"She'll just cause trouble!"

"She'll attack you the first chance she gets."

Amon simply raised his hand to silence the opposition.

"I have thought this through even if she does betray me. I will easily be able to stop her. She knows very well what I can do. Out of all of us, she is least likely to rebel against me. I can also smell any hint of fear out of her...and she is too scared to make such a move against me."

Korra wanted to say something so bad...but it was partly true. She was afraid of Amon. It was shameful of her. Here was the girl who wasn't even scared of a wild polarbear dog, and yet, this masked freak could send her to her knees. Spirits, this was so pathetic.

She listened to the rest of the plan; before they were all ordered to move out. Korra followed behind Amon as they were loaded onto the satomobiles. Her heart beat faster, as she looked around. What was she doing here? She was born Avatar Korra, the rebirth of Aang...and here she was in Equalist uniform, on an Equalist mission, and partnered with Amon. How did it all go so wrong. She shook her head. She couldn't focus on this. Her mind had to remain on Asami. Asami was in trouble. Asami was a friend. Asami needed her.

Finally, the satomobile stop and she could hear others exiting, but her car remained still. She looked at Amon, but he made no move. So they were to remain here. Then she heard a loud explosion and a wave of hear following it. The battle had began. Then Amon was on his feet; giving orders for the res to of them to move out.

Korra was on her feet and following Amon out. She saw they were not around the building, but then again it would have been silly to park right outside the place they were invading. Korra followed Amon down the streets, ignoring the panic of the civilians around them as they made their way behind the building.

It was a large, old, and gray warehouse. Likely a fossil from Republic's city's era of Avatar Aang. They stuck to the walls as they made their way behind the building. When they reach the walls of it. They crouched down while another Equalist melted the locks handles of the building allowing access to the inside. They quickly moved inside.

It at first looked like no one had been their in decades, but Korra soon saw the markings of human disturbance. From fresh fingerprints in the dust to electric wiring that looked too new for it's age. However, there was one thing missing people. She suppose that was expected since the plan was to lure the people to the front; however Korra found it hard to believe...that no one had been ordered to behind.

As they made their way further into the building; it got newer and more modern. There was definitely recent human activity here, but no people. Something wasn't right...and Amon was sensing it to. As they neared a darkened area; Korra felt more at ill ease

"Korra" Amon's voice broke through the darkness. "Come with me. The rest stay here." Korra sensed that the other Equalist did not like the idea of her going off with Amon; but they wouldn't voice the compliant. She followed Amon into the darkness.

When she was a good distance away from the others; she heard a spark.

Korra wasn't sure what she felt first; either a grip around her waist or the heat from behind. The explosion came...and so did the sound of metal falling and bending. She was on the floor and Amon was on top of her. Amon had pulled her from being crushed. Amon quickly orientated himself and got to his feet and Korra followed. She would look behind to see a pile of metal...and no one else in sight.

She had been cut off from the others...and was now alone with Amon. It Amon had any distress he would make no move to show it.

"Come on, Korra...we have a mission to complete." He walked further into the darkness and Korra had to follow.


	11. Mission Part 2

She followed the masked man down the corridors of the enemy invested building. At least it would be if they had ran into any enemy. Korra bit her lip. She shouldn't be on the opposition of these people. She should be on their side; fighting against the Equalists.

Damn, them didn't they know they were suppose to be the good guys? Why did they have to threaten to kill Asami? She briefly remembered her old history teacher; she had said, "War either brings out the worse or the best in people."

Well why did it have to bring out the worse. The Equalist were the bad guys...yet, here she was wearing a mask and following Amon. Did this make her a bad guy. She shook her head...she was getting philosophical and that had never been her strong suit. Why waste time thinking about stuff; when you could just get it done? It occurred to her that she had been rather philosophical in these last view weeks.

What else was there to do? She spent most of her time in that damn room until Amon called her out to be his 'symbol'. She had nothing to do, but think and confuse herself. She wondered if philosophers ever got themselves into a rut of thinking that left them in nothing, but confusion. It seemed likely.

Korra was shaken out of her thoughts of philosophy from the sound of footsteps, coming out in the opposite direction. Amon gestured her to get to the wall and she did, and Amon soon followed her. The quarter was rather dark, and she could not make out any figures coming down the walls. Suddenly the figures stopped. Her heart pounded. Had they been spotted?

"Do those Equalist bastards really think they can keep the city under their control?" Korra heard this voice down the hall,

"Psst, I doubt it. Amon is too arrogant for it." Came a new voice.

"Yeah, totally and he's got the Avatar as his little bitch."

Korra gritted her teeth. She now wanted to say something so bad. She felt a hand go over mouth. It was Amon. She forced herself to calm down and analyze the situation. So far there had only been two voices and there was two of them; plus they had the element of surprise. She heard the sounds of footsteps again.

"So what about that Sato girl? Aren't they trying to rescue here?"

"Probably" answered the other voice, "But I doubt they can get all the way back here."

"Yeah, there not making it to the west wing." Then Korra saw the outline of their figures. Amon moved faster than she could think. He had one on the ground and soon Korra joined the fight taking the other one. She dodged his fists and kicks and landed a few hits. She was unused to fighting without bending or a scarf. It was also the fact she hadn't had a real and fair sparing match in weeks.

However, she held her own and managed to bring him to the ground, but suddenly he flipped her to where she was on the bottom. He raised his fist to hit her, but suddenly he gave a yelp and he was pulled back. She looked up and saw that Amon was graving onto his neck. Her eyes widened she realized Amon was going to take his bending.

Amon placed his hand on the man's forehead and his eyes rolled back in his head and he feel on her. She laid there in shock for a few seconds; before she pushed him off of her.

"You...you took..his-" She noticed the other man was passed out, "their bending."

"Yes, I did."

"And I did nothing to stop you." She didn't realize she had said it out load until it had left her lips.

"Yes, you did." He turned back, "Come on, Korra, it's time to go west."

She got to her feet and started following him. The events replying in her mind. Amon had taken someone's bending in front of her and she didn't do anything to stop him. What kind of person was she? So what if that person thought was a bitch? Losing your bending was horrible. She had to push these thoughts to the back of her head as they made their way down the corridor. She didn't know if they were going west; but Amon seemed to be confident. As they moved further; they heard no more footsteps, but instead it the lights became brighter and she could see the building started to get newer and cleaner.

She was more anxious to find Asami than ever. Finally, they rounded a corner and saw a group of two men and a woman. When they were spotted; they charged forward at them. The two men went for Amon; the female of the group went after her. This time Korra thought with more ferocity, not for her sake, but for the sake of a woman she was fighting. Korra was brutal toward her, with the goal of knocking her out.

Finally she landed a punch squarely on the woman's forehead, that sent her flying to the wall; she went down. Korra turned to see that Amon had already taken away the bending of one of his opponents and was in the process of doing it to the other. She watched as the other man crumpled to the floor.

"I got the other one; let's move." She wanted to at least discourage Amon from taking the other woman's bending; she could at least do that. But before Amon could do anything; they heard a familiar voice.

"Korra, is that you?" She now realized what the group was guarding a door.

"Asami, is that you." Korra asked through the door.

"Yes, it's me."

"Are you okay?"

"I am together as can be." As they talked; Amon searched the pockets of his fallen opponents and found a key. He placed the key in the cell door. It swung open, with a loud creak. There stood Asami. She was wearing the evening dress that she had been kidnapped in. She had a look of astonishment at the sight of Amon and the masked Equalist.

"Asami, it's me." Asami would turn to the masked Equalist and her brows raised.

"Korra..."

Korra nodded, "It's me, Asami."

"We have to go now." Amon said, and started walking, gesturing the girls to follow him. Korra and Asami exchanged glances before following Amon. Things were quiet as they walked down the corridors until they heard the sounds of fighting.

"Looks like we have found our lost campaigns." Amon said, dryly. They turned the corridor to see Equalist fighting Anti-Equalists.

"Korra, guard Sato." With that Amon left to join the fight. Korra was oddly glad not to join the fight. She didn't want to get more involved with the Equalist agenda than she had too. She ushered Asami moved back, so they wouldn't be spotted. For a while it seemed to work, no one came around the corner...until someone did. He had tattered clothing and a shock stick, likely taken from a fallen Equalist.

His eyes widened and traveled to Asami; he was about to hell, but Korra struck first. Soon she was engaged in combat and Asami came in. He was clearly outmatched; and was struggling against the highly trained women.

Suddenly, Korra felt a blow from behind...and everything went black. The last thing she saw was Asami knocking out the man they had been fighting...

Korra opened her eyes to the wide, blue sky. She sat up, and looked around to see she was on the side of a hill.

"What..." wasn't she just in the middle of a fight? She got to her feet and looked around. She noticed she was in orange and red. Airbender robes...

"Where am I..."

"Korra." She heard a voice an turned around, that's when she saw him. He gave a gentle smile.

"Korra, I have been waiting a long time for you."

Korra was close to tears, "Aang..."


	12. Think like an airbender

Korra could hardly believe what she was seeing. After so many years and dreams; was he really here? He seemed to understand her confusion.

"Korra, this is the spirit realm." She blinked and looked side to side. It was a grassy and fresh area with a feeling of peace. It looked normal, but it didn't _feel _normal. Something about the grass. The grass was just too green and it didn't smell like grass. The trees were winded and ancient looking and so very large. Even the breeze felt different. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken. She was in the spirit world. Did that mean...

"Am I dead?" She hesitantly asked him. Aang gave a comforting smile.

"You are not dead." He assured her. Korra let out a breath didn't she realize she was holding. Aang continued, "You have just been knocked out and took advantage of that to bring you here. You are safe in the living world. Asami and Amon saw sure to that."

At the mention of Amon; Korra frowned and looked down.

"I don't deserve to be in your presence." She muttered. Aang just looked at her.

"Why would you say something like that?" He asked her, in a voice that was _too_ gentle. He should be angry at her. He should be yelling and throwing insults at her. It is what she deserved for her failure and what she had done to thousands of years of tradition. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Because...I am not the Avatar anymore. I lost my bending. The first Avatar to ever do so. I doomed the entire Avatar line! I messed everything up. I'm the worse Avatar ever." Without meaning to, tears started to leak from her eyes and in a few seconds she was in full blown sobs. The feelings of shame and guilt overwhelmed her every sense and feeling. She barely registered the hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Korra," came Aang's eternally patient voice. "What are you talking about? You are still the Avatar, even without your bending." Her wet eyes opened wide, as she looked up.

"What..."Korra whispered, barely above her breathe. Aang smiled and nodded.

"You are still Avatar Korra. Nothing can take that away from you; not anyone or anything. Not even Amon."

Her heart began beating rapidly, and she whipped her tears on her sleeve. Korra had to calm herself down before she began to speak

"But without my bending how can I be the Avatar?"

"That's the thing." Aang, replied "Your bending can be restored."

For a moment Korra's heart stopped; before it soared. Did he just say what she thought he did? Her bending could be restored,

"Yes, Korra-" He started, "-you're bending can be restored."

Korra gave the first true smile that she had in months. She whipped the last of her tears away.

"But how..?"

"Your connection to three of the four elements have been severed-"

"Wait, what do you mean three out of four? I haven't been able to bend at all!"

"You were not connected to air when Amon severed your connection to the elements. You still have the potential to connected to it."

Korra frowned, "Even when I was under Tenzin, I couldn't master it. How am I suppose to to get it now? I think we should start with a different element."

Much to Korra's dismay; Aang shook his head no.

"Korra, we can connect you back to the elements. However, it will take us working on both sides to get it back. Right now, your only connection is air. You have to work with air in order to get connected back to the other elements."

Korra's heart fail. "Oh, no." She muttered. How could she learn airbending without Tenzin? Even with him she never managed beyond the basic moves, never getting to the point of actually bending the damn air.

"Korra, believe it or not. You are actually in a good position to learn airbending." Korra looked up at Aang. Was he serious? She was captured by the enemy for goodness sakes. What could she possibly do?

Aang gave another smile that seemed to make the world brighter. She wondered if this is what made him so beloved that smile. It seemed to just take away your fears and cares. No wonder Katara had fallen for him so.

"I see your skepticism." Said Aang, "But here me out. Being the Avatar is a lot more than just fighting and bending. Since the world isn't in danger everyday; many of the tasks end up being more mental than physical. Which is where airbending comes in. Airbending is not about charging in and fighting head on. It is about subtly and swift movements. The kind of stuff you need in negations."

"Negations?" She looked confused for a moment. That's when it hit her. Oh...he couldn't possibly mean?

"You want me to negation with Amon?" She said not half believing herself.

Aang gave her a look, "I can see you're not taking to the idea."

"Oh, damn I'm not! He is the enemy! Against everything the Avatar stands for! How can you suggest that I work with him!"

Aang looked at her sympathetically, "I know how you feel. After all, I am you, but Korra look at your situation. Right now Amon is holding all the tiles. You need at least one of your own."

Korra gave him another look.

"Being the Avatar is not just about the strongest, but also skill and intelligence. You don't have to abandon what you value. In fact, if you have the skill, you can still keep what you value. However, you must move as swift as an airbender."

"It sounds an awful lot like politics." muttered Korra.

"I won't lie to you Korra. It _is _politics. If you are going to be the Avatar. You are going to have to deal with that for the rest of your life."

Korra gave a groan, "Are you saying I should join Amon's former bender commission?"

"What do you think?" Asked, Aang. Aang seemed to want her to figure this out on her own.

"I think...yes." She finally said.

"It's the only thing he's given me. Maybe I can use it to find out about a resistance...or even build one." Her eyes widened out the realization

"See, Korra, you're already thinking like an airbender."

Korra smirked, "I thought all you monks were pacifists, not politicians."

"Well, when you are neutral and don't have an army. You have to learn diplomacy and negotiation." Korra nodded, with understanding that made sense. Hadn't the Air Avatar before Aang been one of the most feared?

"So if I manage to learn airbending. What will happen next?"

"Well, we'll connect you to the next elements and you'll sort of have to learn the feel of them. Not exactly relearning, but it will feel both foreign and familiar. If that makes sense."

Korra thought about this for a few minutes, before nodding.

"I think I get it."

"Good." said, a relieved Aang, "Because we don't have a lot of time left."

That made Korra panic, "Wait, there is something I need to tell you."

"I already know." He answered, automatically. "I watched the entire rescue mission of Asami."

"Then you know that Amon took away the bending of someone in front of me...and I did nothing to stop him." She looked down; in shame.

Aang once again put his hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, there was nothing you could do. You couldn't help a man that was attacking you. If you haven't forgotten he was on top of you."

Korra nodded, "But still, the Avatar is suppose to protect people from stuff like that. Even enemies."

Aang smiled, "You are wiser than you seem, Korra. Remember that. The Avatar is the Avatar to everyone no matter what creed or race. However, one thing you must learn, well that every must learn, is not to blame yourself for every mistake. There has never been a perfect Avatar. I made many mistakes, and so did those before me."

Korra wondered at these words, they almost seemed to contract. How could she not blame herself for her mistakes. How could she just move on after seeing in justice that was in her midst. Korra realized that every Avatar must go through this. This oddly made her feel better. Then suddenly; she felt she was being pulled.

Aang frowned, "Our time is up. Good luck, Korra and remember we are always with you."

"Wait, I can't go back get!" Then everything went white.

Korra opened her eyes to a white ceiling. She say up and felt her armed chained. She realized that once again she was chained to a hospital bed. She gave a heavy sigh Seriously, Amon needed to stop this. The Avatar looked around and saw a guard at her door.

"Where is Asami and Amon?" She asked, in a voice that wasn't yelling. She was going to try to be "diplomatic" this time.

"Ms. Sato in another room and Amon is busy."

The Avatar sat up, "I need to see him, as soon as possible. Can you send a message to him?" She was honestly expecting a no, but the Equalist just nodded,

"I will send the message at my shift change." She felt relieved. She leaned back on the pillows of the hospital bed. She would go over and over in her mind at what to say. However, as time went on she was getting anxious. She wanted to see Amon now. The Equalist shift changed, finally. However it would take several hours for the masked man to show up to her bedside.

"You summoned me, Korra."

She sat up, trying to look as dignified as a person handcuffed to a hospital bed could. She took a breath, before speaking. Trying to think of Aang. _Think like the air, subtle and swift. _She looked at him.

"I am willing to take up your offer as part of the "Former Bender Commission." Korra for the hundreth time wished she could see the expression on that masked man's face. She could tell it at least had an effect on him since caused him to pause a moment.

"You said "willing" I take it there is a cost." Korra nodded

"You got it."

"What do you want?"

"First, I want Tenzin and his family, Lin Beifong, and Bolin to be released. We talked about this before. They are debended and have no use to you."

Amon once again gave a pause, "And what are the others?"

"Just one more thing. I do want more than to be a spokesmodel. I want some say in how things go."

Amon spoke, "I never intended you just to be a face. I intend to you have very involved. I want you see and experince the new world. However, every decision you make has to be approved by me."

She nodded, could she expect any more? "I agree to that. Now will you agree to my conditions?"

"Releasing prisoners will take thought and discussion. You will have to wait for that answer."

Korra nodded, but sent a secret prayer for him to consider it. While Korra was thinking it over, Amon had moved to her side and had produced a key. He started to unlock her.

"The doctors have said you are fine. You are going with me tonight." Korra nodded and rubbed her newly free wrist. To her surprised Amon helped her out of the bed. But was there something not surprisngly about Amon, lately? She then went in the washroom and changed into her usual black. Amon escorted her to a satomobile and she climbed in. As they drove back. She asked him

"How is Asami?"

"Ms. Sato was checked out earlier and is now with her father." Korra didn't ask anything else, before she went to look out the window; as they headed back to city haul. She was then escorted back to her room where she realized how exhausted preparing for Amon had made her. She went to bed ,without bothering to change into night clothes.

The next morning, after her breakfast had arrived, she started working on her airbending moves from memory. Taking breaks to meditate, like Tenzin had taught. She oddly find this made her day must less boring than her pervious day. She realized that was because she had a purpose; to learn airbending. She continued doing this taking breaks for lunch and dinner. She didn't see Amon that day. The next morning, while she was drying her hair from her shower. She heard a heard the door open.

"Come with me." There was Amon

Her hair was still a bit damp, but she didn't have a desire to complain or protest. She put her hair into a quick ponytail, not bothering with her signature hairstyle. She followed Amon out of the building into a satomobile.

"Can you tell me where you are taking me?"

"I could, but I rather see your reaction." Korra furrowered her brows, so it would be a some kind of test. She suspected it had something to do with the "Former Bender Commision." She looked out the window to see where were they were going. After a while of driving, she realized they were nearing the harbor. She was getting more curious and anxious to get to there to their destination.

Finally, the car parked. She knew better than to just out and waited till Amon opened the door for her. She slightly hated how complianted she had become, but she knew she had to pick her and battles and fighting over little things would win nothing for her. Amon and several other Equalists escorted her to the harbor where she saw a ship being prepared. In the distance she could see several figures. When she was close enough to regonize them it took every else of self control she had not to run to them.

Tenzin, Pema, the airbending kids, Bolin, and Lin BeiFong. They were all there. However, they all looked worse for their wear. All dressed in prisoner unifomers, except for the kids who had generic clothing on. They all looked like they had been through hell. Pale, tired, and haggered in their expressions, but when they all saw Korra a light went on in their eyes. Korra knew they wanted to run to her, as badly as she wanted to run to them. However, with the Equalists around them, they had to keep their self control.

Finally, she was only a few feet from them. She could now see that Pema was caring a bundle in her arms. The baby. The babe seemed plump and healthy, but she wasn't an expert. However, it seemed the baby was better off than any of them. Bolin was the first to speak

"Korra...is that you?"

She nodded, a small smile covered her face.

"I was so worried about you." Bolin continued, but Amon cleared his throat. Bolin and Lin shoot open glares at Amon, but he paid no head.

"Korra has made a deal with me and if she agrees fulfill it. Your freedom is guaranteed." Her friends looked at her. Eyes a mixture of hope and dread. After being locked away in Equalist prisons (Equalist prisons? Did Amon have no sense or irony?) they wanted to be out so bad and have normal lives again. Well as normal as lives without their bending and being in a different city could entail. However, they also wondered what sort of awful deal Korra could have made with Amon for this.

"Korra, will tell you about this." The Avatar spared a glance to Amon, realizing that this was a test. She had a second to think over her words. She began slowly,

"In exchange for the freedom of all of you. I have agreed to join Amon's speacial organzation for former benders called the "Former Bender Commission." It will help former bender adjust to this new Equalist society."

All her friends looked at her in shock. After the moment of shock, the erupted into protests, even the children.

"No, you can't do this, Korra!" shouted Jinora

"You can't let Amon win this!" chimed in Bolin

"Korra, don't let this bastard do what he wants!" Lin, looked serious.

The Avatar stared at all of them. At that moment it really hit her how lucky she was to know them all and call them her friends. These people had their bending taken away, seperated from all the knew, thrown into prison, but they still didn't want to give Amon anything. Even at the cost of their own freedom. If Korra could, she would have cried and embraced them, thanking them all for their friendship.

Instead she shook her head.

"Thank you, guys. But I know what I am doing. I have thought about this."

"Korra..." Came the voice of her old teacher She looked at Tenzin's face, that has been paled by the lack of sun, she wanted to tell him everything! She wanted to reassure him, tell him about meeting Aang. Let him know their was hope for her to airbend. Everything! However, she couldn't.

"Tenzin, take your family and try to live the rest of your lives the best you can. Please do that for me." She then broke eye contact with him. Bolin broke out speaking,

"Korra, NO, you can't do this. I won't let you."

"Hhm..." Came a new voice, Amon's "Perhaps, I shouldn't let all of you go. Maybe I should keep one or more of you to assure Korra's further compliance." Korra snapped her head in Amon's direction,

"No, don't do that! There is no need." She stood in front of him, between her group of friends.

"I will do it. I will be apart of the commission. I swear on the Avatar line I well."

Her swearing on the Avatar line drew a gasp from her friends, but she didn't look back at them. Her eyes still trained on Amon. The masked man paused for a moment.

"Very well then, escort the prisoners to the ship." Relief filled Korra, and she looked back to her friends who were being escorted to the ship. Bolin was at the back of the line and he was turning his head to look right at her.

"Korra!" He shouted, "We will get you out of here. We are going to save you!"

Korra's heart beat fast, as she prayed Amon would not decided to change his mind because of Bolin's daring promise. However, Amon didn't make a move. After they were all escorted in the ship. The hatchet closed.

Would she ever see them again. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Korra looked up to see Amon.

"Come Korra, we have much to discuss."


	13. The commission

Korra was escorted back to the satomobile with Amon. She slid into the sea and looked out the window at the ship that was taking her friends away from this place and (If Amon was keeping his promise) into freedom. She leaned back, as she thought a small prayer for them to be safe and sound. How would she get by now? Korra had made a deal with Amon and going back on it with have horrible consequences to both her and likely others...

The Avatar turned to look at that captor and wondered what he was thinking. Satisfied, more likely, thinking he had won some great prize. Now he would have her the "former" Avatar to do his biding. She would love to see the look on his face when she airbent him back; or perhaps even more. Korra ,again, turned her attention to the window. So what now? Her options seemed to be simply to try to learn airbending, but she had no clue what she was doing. She tried to repeat the lessons Tenzin had showed her, to the best of her ability, but it often felt like she was left blindfolded and couldn't take it off; as she tried to find her way around the room.

The Avatar looked back to Amon and before she could stop herself, she asked him

"Are you happy, now?" She barely ever spoke to Amon during their drives. Amon was silent for a moment, he was probably surprised that she had asked him such.

"I am glad you made the deal with me. However, I am seeing if you intend to honor it and try not sabotage it, by any chance."

"You are still suspicious of me," She stated.

"I would be a fool to believe someone as willful as you would submit easily to something you hated so much."

"Yet, despite my wilfulness you want me to be your little partner in this commission of yours."

"Yes, however I have my ways of keeping you in line and I do not plan to allow you any opportunity for sabotage."

She crossed her arms, "In other words have me watched like a hawk."

"Your words; not mine." He said causally.

"Do you expect me just to follow your orders and nothing else?" She asked, a bit tensely.

"Actually, I think I would be disappointed if you did everything without adding your own insight and thoughts." Korra gave him a curious glance at this. Actually, rather shocked at this.

"What did you just say?" She asked, not half believing it. The Avatar had to make sure she was hearing it right

"I do not want you as a puppet for many reasons. First, you are a terrible actor and anyone would easily see that you were just following orders. Second, I am actually curious to see what you will do, and finally, because I think you have more to offer the commission as a partner than as a puppet."

Korra was not sure what to say to Amon's reasoning for this. He wanted her as more than a puppet and what on earth could she offer him? She had fought him most steps of the way, except to save Asami. Amon had found a weakness in her, she realized. Her loyalty, to her friends and family. She would do anything for their safety, even making a deal with Amon to do it. However, once the rest of her friends was out of his reach what would be do to ensure her continual obedience? Would he go after he parents, or extended family. She shook her head, her cousins and Uncle were too protected...but what about her parents.

"How do you intend to keep my loyalty." She finally asked him, her body turned toward him. His eyes peered at her through his mask, but Korra continued.

"You have assured my corporation so far with my friends and now all that is left is Asami and I can't imagine her father letting you use her on purpose."

"Don't overestimate 's morals." He said, stiffly, "He is willing to do and sacrifice anything for a bender-free Republic City." Korra's moth gaped at this, but should she really be feeling this surprised? She could just tell Amon was not bluffing.

"As for keeping your loyalty, if you haven't forgotten you are completely in my power." His eyes meet hers for a moment that was too long for Korra's comfort. "I could do anything I wanted to you and never forgot that, Korra." At that statement Korra jerked away from his gaze, and looked out the window to the passing buildings.

"You don't think I know that." She spat out, "That I am not reminded of that every damn day, I wake up in that damn room and wonder if you'll come." She collected herself for a moment, and turned back to him. She tired to calm her fast beating heart.

"I am well aware of your power, Noatak." Noatak she hadn't called him that name in months. She felt the name like fire on her lips, like it giving her some kind of control, some kind of power back. Amon or Noatak was silent for a few moments.

"It will do well for you not to call me that in public." He said in a voice, that had a force calmness to it.

She thought for a moment, she had to be wise now. Her old self would have done it on purpose. However, she was playing a new game.

"I won't call you it public...or even private if it bothers you." She decided to go the respectful route.

"No." He said, quickly.

"No, to what?" She asked, a bit confused.

"You can call me Noatok in private. Tarrlok calls me that too in private." He admitted. Was it her or was there an almost sheepish quality in his voice. "It's been so long since I've been called that and -" He didn't finish the sentence.

"It feels goods." Korra finished for him, "It must be hard to abandon everything to the point where you others can't refer to you what you're own mother called you. Even your most trusted people." Korra blinked, unsure of exactly what she just did. Had she emphasized with him? Amon, of all people. She looked to Amon and he was gazing back at her, but said nothing. He just leaned back and they continued their drive.

They sat in silence for a good while. Korra was not sure if it was because enough had been said or because it was too much had been said. She folded her hands in her lap and sat looked down there. She was not sure if she was eager back to get back to that damn room or not. However, she couldn't read the mood between her and Amon right now. It didn't exactly feel bad, or negative. But at the same exactly welcoming.

After a while, Korra looked out the window and realized that they were in a completely different section of town. They were not near the town hall. She turned to Amon.

"Where are we going?" She asked, a bit tensely

"We are going to the first meeting of the Former Bender Commission." Korra's blue eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" She cried, now quite nervous.

"I told you that we had much to do."

She bite her lip, "Well you could have mentioned this." She winged at her hands. Now, she would be surrounded by those who would likely hate her and not a single ally.

"They way you are fretting now, only adds reason for me holding this information for you." He said, matter of factly. Korra crossed her arms and gritted her teeth.

"You except me to go in there with everyone hating me and not be at least a _bit _tense."

"Who said you were going to a place where everyone hated you?" He asked, in a calm tone.

"I don't think being the Av-" She stopped herself, almost slipping out Avatar "former Avatar is going to win me any points." She hoped Amon had not notice her slight slip, but if he did. He didn't comment on it.

"I have informed everyone there that you are an ally there not an enemy and any problems that you might cause will be my dealings."

"Really?" She wondered why he would do that.

"Yes, Korra, I want this process to go smoothly and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at the lack of hatred you'll find yourself receiving."

She just looked at him not saying anything, "You once told me that you didn't think I was a monster, didn't you?" Amon, suddenly asked her. The Avatar nodded.

"Then trust me in that I am not putting you in a situation that you can't handle without allies. Trust me in this, if you were being honest about your belief I wasn't a monster." Korra looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Okay." She whispered, and huddled to the window. In a few more moments, the satomobile pulled into a lot and parked. Korra waited till the door was opened, before she got out and silently followed Amon to a large building. She walked silently with Amon and their Equalist guards. She then came to a room with two guests who surprised her; Tarrlok and Hiroshi Sato. She paused in the doorway and stared at them for a moment, but Amon lightly edged her in. She came into the room and silently sat down from across the men; her eyes downward. Amon sat next to her.

"I welcome you all here." Began Amon, and they all turned their attention to Amon.

"Today, we will begin programs to integrate former benders into the non-bender world, along with other needed programs into the city." An Equalist ,who had been standing aside, handed each of them a sheet. Korra looked down on it and started to scan it. It mainly considered of general programs to bring bender professions into non-bender settings. It listed things such as trainer waterbending healers to learn basic aid and medicine and teacher firebender wielders to wield without bending, among other things. She glanced further down the list and her eyes widened when she reached one part of the list.

"A woman's and children's shelter?" She asked aloud. Tarrlok turned to her

"Yes, the first one in the city, surprised, Korra?" He asked her. Korra looked down and thought about it for a few moments.

"No, I am not." Considering the brother's history it made sense. They probably would have loved such a place to exist in the North Pole where they could have ran away to and hide from their father.

"Good," said Amon, "Since as the only woman in the council, you will be in charge of it." Korra took a look at Amon, with a bit of surprised.

"But, I don't know anything about running a shelter." She protested, "I have never done anything like that,"

"You will have help and advisers to show you the ropes." Korra decided not to argue anymore. Running a shelter for abused women and children wasn't against her morals. She wouldn't be spreading Eqaulist propaganda, at least she hoped. She gave a mere nod. The conversation continued amongst the men, mostly about programs to put reintegrate former benders into the new bender-free society. Korra stayed quiet during that part of the conversation, feeling a bit bored. However, she did her best to keep her attention focused. She was playing a new game now and couldn't let anything get passed her.

"Now we are done with the jobs, it's time to discuss desegregating the orphanages. This perked Korra's ears. Amon began,

"Since the bender children have had their bending removed there is no need for their to be separate orphanages anymore." Korra bit her lip at this. Kids losing their bending that seemed so unfair, even worse than an adult losing it. Bender children were innocent and not responsible for anything adult benders did. However, she once again held her silence. Looks like she would have to be holding her silence a lot, thought Korra with a bit of disdain.

"Yes, we are adding onto the orphanages as we speak and as soon as it is done, we will transfer the rest of the orphans to it." Said, Sato.

"Of course," Began Tarrlok, "There is a problem. Much of the reason why people adopted in the first place was to add bending lines to their families, with that incentive now gone, it may prove to be a challenge to provide homes for them." Tarrlok's blue eyes scanned the room, and Korra felt they meet her's for a moment. She had never known about this. Did people really just get kids because they were benders. It sounded unfair to both bending and non-bending kids.

"I suggest a tax break incentive for adopting families." Tarrlok suggested. At this Korra decided not to keep her silence anymore.

"Seriously, you think a tax break is going to be motivation for people to adopt kids?" At this everyone turned turned to her. The Avatar wondered if they had forgotten about her, considering how unusually quiet she had been. She could clearly see annoyance in Sato's features at her, but what did she care. Tarrlok had his "politician" face on, but she knew he didn't think she had any idea what he was talking about.

"What are you suggesting, Korra?" Asked, Tarrlok. Korra knew she had to be clever about this.

"What I am saying is that adopting a kid isn't something people take likely. Especially, if they only originally wanted them to bring honor to their families. The average couple isn't going to look at a tax break and go, 'Hey, honey, there's a tax break, let's adopt some kids.' Kids are damn expensive and that tax break isn't likely going to even compensate the cost of getting one." She finished her explanation of her idea. She wished she had a better understanding of reading people. All she knew was that Sato seemed annoyed by her talking. Tarrlok and Amon's thoughts were a mystery to her.

"Then what do you suggest?" Asked, Tarrlok. Korra thought back to her own meeting with the orphans and just remembered what great kids they were and how she wanted to give each and everyone of them a home.

"A family day." She finally said, "Make an open day for the families of Republic City to come to the orphanage. Let there be fun stuff for the kids, so they won't be as scared and shy. Let them see what good kids they are." Whatever Tarrlok's reaction was, she wouldn't know, because Amon then spoke,

"I will consider both of your proposals" He wrote something down and Korra wondered what his real thoughts were about her idea. Well, at least he hadn't outright dismissed it. The meeting moved on and Korra really didn't say anything else till it got to the women and children's shelter which was brief.

"Korra," stated Amon, "As I have stated before the women and children's shelter will be under your domain. Here is a list of your assistants and things you will have to discuss them; along with your budget. The shelter is nearing completion." He passed a stack of paper to her which she took and started looking through.

"Any questions?" He asked. Korra looked him in the eye and said,

"No." She was lying. She had a question, but she was saving it for later, when they were alone. She knew Amon could sense it too. She could feel it under her skin.

The meeting continued for about half an hour more until it was declared enough had been done for one day. She was so relieved to get up, after sitting for so long. Korra walked out with Amon back to the satomobile.

She looked over to him, "Now tell me. Why did you put me in charge of the women and children's shelter? I know it has to do more with me being a woman. I could be put in more useful positions for you. I could be made in charge of rehabilitation for former benders and even lower their moral by seeing their Avatar giving into Equalists. But you haven't. Why?"

The masked man was silent for a few moments. "You have became very astute, Korra."

"I've had to learn to be."

"Your gender is part of the reason. Women who have been abused by men would likely feel safer under the protection of a woman." He stated

"Yes, that might be true, but it doesn't answer my question." She leaned a bit closer than she should have too him.

"I have my reasons, Korra." She knew she shouldn't press further, but she wanted to know.

"I am grateful for not being directly involved with the Equalists, but I still want to know."

Amon was silent, "Perhaps, I don't want to see yourself brought lower than I need too." Her eyes widened, what.

"What?" She whispered.

"I will admit. You are a better person than I thought you were. Like you once said I wasn't a monster. I also discovered that you are just a girl with an endless amount of passion for what you believe in. That can help my cause greatly and I should challenge that passion into something you will be willing too, not something that would be pulling teeth for me."

She thought about this, "It makes sense." She admitted. Korra thought, over the weeks she had gotten to know a more human side of Amon, but was he also seeing a more human side to her. She really hadn't thought about how Amon saw her, at all. She looked down.

She was tired and it had been too long of a day, for the both of them.

I hate to say this, but I becoming discouraged. I have received so little feedback on the last chapters of this story. It makes me wonder if anyone is really liking it.

If you did enjoy this story, please take a moment to leave a review to encourage me to continue this story. I want to finish it, but I need motivation


	14. A tour

Thanks for the wonderful response I got! It was really motivating to me and now that I have two stories to work on it helps me think of this story.

* * *

Korra was not sure what was going to happen the next day, but soon found her answer the next morning. She was on her bed in the midst of an "attempted" meditation, when the door opened to reveal several Equalists. Korra automatically got up and followed them out. She wondered if Amon would be with her today, but she saw no sign of him. However, she felt he wouldn't. The shelter was her job, not his. He probably wanted her to feel she was actually in charge; getting her hands involved with an Equalist project. She did wonder what Amon's end goal with her and the Equalist. Was it to get her to join his side? He had said he was willful, perhaps he was trying the carrot method?

The Avatar was escorted to a satomobile, she scooted to the center and an Equalist flaked her on each side. She supposed she would always be treated like a prisoner in Republic City. She remembered her first few months here and the freedom she had. Korra had been kept locked away in the South pole and Republic City sent a rush of energy through her. Such an amazing place to explore with plenty of sights and sounds. She gave a sigh. She supposed even if she was even the same level of freedom as she had before the revolution, she would not have the urge to explore.

From what she could see of the window, the city had changed dramatically and she felt a sense of tension whenever she saw a glimpse of the world outside her confines. She wondered if people really felt safe now with no benders. Amon had described a city free of fear. She snorted at that no place on earth could be a paradise, with benders or without them.

Finally, the satomobile stopped and she was escorted out of it. She looked before her to see a large building in construction, of course it was mostly being done by machines, not with metalbenders, like before the revolution. She was lead inside the building, pass the busy workman. She saw many cast glances at her, wondering what the "former" Avatar was doing in this place. The group came to the doors of an office and one of the Equalists knocked on the door.

"She is here." He announced, to whoever was inside the office. She heard the scrambling of movement from inside and in a moment the door open to reveal a short, old woman with glasses. Then the old woman did something that shocked Korra; she smiled at her. Korra could count on one hand,and still have fingers left, of the people who had smiled at her in the last few months and none of them had been strangers.

"Greetings, dear I am Ms. Kato and I will be helping you set up the shelter."

Korra gave a polite bow, "Thank you, Ms. Kato for being willing to help."

"Oh, it is no problem dear, just follow me." She spoke politely, as she used her cane to walk forward; Korra and the rest of the party followed.

She lead her into what looked liked the largest room of the building and also the most complete looking.

"This is where the women and children with be sleeping and spending most of their time." Explained, Ms. Kato, as she hobbled along with her cane, showing Korra the wide space available. On the back and finished wall, there was a symbol of the Equalist symbol, painted in bold red and black characters.

Korra had a feeling, she was breaking some sort of conduct by what she would do next, but what the heck.

"Why is the Equalist symbol over there?" Asked, Korra, as she pointed to it. Ms. Kato looked over to it and Korra some something flicker in her eyes. She wasn't sure what it was. It could be pride or disgust at the symbol. That gave Korra an idea, if she found out that Ms. Kato wasn't aboard the whole Equalist agenda, maybe she could make an ally out of her. However, Amon had likely set the old woman to work with her and Amon was good at reading people. If he suspected that Ms. Kato would turn on him and his agenda, there would be no way he would let her be Korra's guide; no way.

However, there might be a smidgen of a chance; just a smidgen. Korra might get a hint with Kato's next answer.

"It is there to remind the women they are under Equalist protection." The old woman stated simply.

Korra frown, her answer had been pretty neutral, just a definition; nothing to show pride or disdain in the symbol or Equalists. She would have to probe deeper, but later. She knew her "bodyguards" would be likely reporting everything back to Amon.

"This room will be mainly made up of beds, but a small corner will be a play area for the children. We have already had several people donate toys to us." Ms. Kato elaborated further. Korra nodded,

"That's good, does this place take a lot of donations?" She decided she needed as much info as possible.

"Why of course, dear. In fact most, of the shelters in the world are dependent on the donations of others. However, here the city will be mostly paying for this." So Amon and the rest of the council had decided to fund it fully, she wouldn't need to go through any degrading means to get money. She suppose she had something to be thankful for.

The old woman showed her the soup kitchens, what would be a library, and a counseling room. Also a room for helping with legal matters. After the tour was over, Korra was asked if she had any questions.

"Yeah, I do, I know this is a great place and all, but it's not somewhere I would want to live and I doubt any woman or kid does either."

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Agreed Ms. Kato, Korra could tell some sadness in her voice, that they couldn't provide better.

"Why do these women have to run away in the first place? Can't they just call the cops and have their husband, boyfriend, or whatever taken away to jail, so they could stay where they're at?"

"I wish it was that easy dear, but just because a woman files a complaint doesn't mean that he'll stay in jail. There needs to be a trial for that and that woman needs somewhere to go before the trial and what if he owns the place where she is staying, what if she can't afford it without him? There are many factors to consider, dear."

Korra felt a little stupid after the woman's explanation. She shouldn't have thought of it so black and white, but still it didn't seem fair. But what in life was ever fair? She just nodded

"Thank you, Ms. Kato, I understand now." There was a moment of silence between the two women, before the old woman broke it.

"I should show you where your new office will be." Korra's eyes widened a bit, in surprise.

"Did you say an office?"

Ms, Kato smiled brightly at her and nodded. The Avatar could not quite name what she felt at having an "office" but it seemed just a strange fit for the freedom loving girl to be tied down in such a bureaucratic way, but at the same time having her own office! It sounded just cool. Finally, she would get something to do.

"Please show me?" She asked with a bit of excitement mixed with curiosity, and the older woman started to show her the way. Like the rest of the building the office was not complete, yet. However, Korra saw, like in the sleeping room, where was a large Equalist mural on the back wall. Every time someone would come into her office they would see her the last Avatar against an Equalist backdrop.

She felt a weakness in her stomach at the thought. It was a symbol to the rest of the world that the "former" Avatar was now an Equalist pawn.

"It will be finished soon." the cheerful voice of Ms. Kato interrupted her thoughts and Korra gave her a weak nod.

"Um...how long till it is all finished." She asked, a bit hesitantly

"Oh by the end of this month. Work is being down around the clock."

"Oh...I see." Korra responded, with a bit of a meek voice.

"Well, that's it for the tour." She turned back to Korra, "Now, you should be hungry and maybe in need of a bit of a rest." Suggested, Ms. Kato. Oh, Korra defiantly needed to lie down. She just gave the old woman a half hearted smile and nod. She and Ms. Kato said their good byes and Korra was lead back to the satomobile.

She kept her head down the entire trip. She didn't wanted to see outside and look at the Amon posters and Equalist signs. When she got back to her room, she flopped down on the bed and hide her head under the pillows. She would fall asleep like that, until she heard a knock at the door and she sleepily looked up to see Amon entering her room.

"Evening, Noatok..." She said, as she got off the bed. Wondering if she should be talking to him, so casually.

"Good evening, Korra." He replied, simply. "How was the tour?"

"It was fine...Ms. Kato was interesting."

"Interesting, How so?" He took a seat in front of her. She took that as he planned to stay for a while.

"Well, she didn't treat me like I was a dark spirit. She was smiling, polite and everything. I haven't really been treated like that by your people" She stated. She sat back on the bed, her legs folded under her.

"I have seen that." He admitted, but didn't offer any apologizes or excuses.

"Is Ms. Kato even an Equalist?" She asked him, "She didn't seem to show much care about it."

"Korra, you are not either going to find an enemy or ally in Ms. Kato. She has had one goal for most of her life; that was to make a safe place for women and children to run too. She didn't get it under the bender government, but now she has it with us." He explained. Korra looked at him, and then asked with some hesitation.

"Was she abused?"

"Yes, Korra, she was, but I rather not discuss the details of her life without her permission." Korra nodded,

"I understand." She glanced around, not sure how to approach the next topic, "I saw my office." She finally got out.

"And what did you think of it?" She suspected he already knew what she thought.

"It was nice, except for the giant Equalist symbol behind me." She said in a sweetly, sarcastic tone.

"Aw, yes I was waiting for you to get to that." Did she hear satisfaction in his voice? Curse this bastard for enjoying this.

"I suppose, I can't convince you to remove it?" Amon just nodded, Korra looked away.

"So everyone who goes into that office will think of me as an Equalist pawn?" She asked, with a bit more bite.

"If you want to think of it that way, then yes." He said, as calm and neutral as ever.

"What other ways can I think of it?"

"It's your office, why would they think of you as a pawn?"

"Great." She muttered, bitterly, "So now they'll think I'm doing this willingly?"

"We made a deal, so technically you are." She looked down, hating his straightforward logic to this. She crossed her arms, tension feeling her as gripped her arms.

"You don't have to do it. I can always find you another assignment if you don't want this one." Korra's eyes shot up,

"Wait, no! I want this, this is probably the best deal I am going to get. It's better than having to take benders to you to get their bending taken away."

"I thought you would think like that." Smug bastard, thought Korra. Though, she couldn't hear any smugness in his voice, she was sure he was feeling it. She was silent for a moment, and then a question came to her. She was not sure where it came from or why it came to her, but she was compelled to ask.

"Where there any shelters in the North Pole, where you were growing up?" She asked, in a rather soft voice. She could tell that she had caught Noatok off guard, with that. He was silent for a few moments.

"No, there wasn't. I never even heard of shelters for women and children until after I left the North Pole, and was much older." His voice, while not what she would describe as soft, seemed to match the tone she had asked the question in.

"Tarrlok told me all about you, your father, and your mother."

"I know." He said, she wondered now what he was feeling at this.

"If it means anything, I am not sure it does. I am sorry for what happened to your family...and what your father did to you." She meant it, she did mean it. It was a heartbreaking story to see a family ripped apart by a father's need for revenge. "You were brave to stand up to him for your brother." She added. Noatok was quiet for a moment, she doubted he had ever expected for her to bring this up.

"It does mean something, Korra." He looked back at her, "And thank you." She felt her heart pound at his thank you, and she mentally told it to quiet down.

"I still think you are a madman though." She added.

"Of course, just a madman with a heart and apparently courage." Korra looked away, for a moment, not sure of what to say. Until another question came to her.

"Do you ever miss your mother?" She asked, suddenly. Noatok was silent, maybe she shouldn't have asked that, maybe it was too deep. However, Noatok just said

"Yes, I do." Korra brought her knees to her chest.

"I miss my mom too...and I have missed her a lot. When I was found out to be an Avatar, they took me from my family and I could only visit them on schedules."

"With power comes sacrifice." Was Noatok's answer. Korra looked at him, was power what she wanted when she was the Avatar? She wasn't into being a her when she was four, what was she looking for.

"I think we both know that better than anyone." Was her response to him. They stared at each other for just a moment. The Avatar and the Equalist with something in common, how about that? There was silence for several long moments until Korra decided to break it.

"What did you come here for? I don't think you just came by to have a sharing feelings moment with me." She half-joked.

"That is correct, Korra." confirmed, Noatok.

"Well then, what is it?"

"I have taken your and Tarrlok's plans for the orphanage into consideration and decided to do both."

She looked up at him,

"You mean my family day and Tarrlok's tax break?" Noatok nodded in conformation.

"It will be held sometime next week and there are several radio advertisements for it now, playing."

"That's good." She said, thoughtfully, maybe a lot of kids would get adopted.

"We will both be attending."

"What?" Asked, the Avatar, a bit stunned. However, it wasn't like she hadn't done public events with Amon before, but something so informal was a bit odd for them.

"We will be attending and I am sure we will attract attention."

"I just hope you don't plan on attention by making a Korra dunking game." Korra swore that Noatok was smiling behind his mask at that comment.

"No, nothing like that." Amon stood up, she guessed he was leaving.

"The orphans will recognize you, but not me. They only know me as Noatok, not Amon." Korra nodded.

"Good day, Noatok." She said, as he left. She wondered what the family day with Noatok would be like?


	15. A day and night

The Avatar sat next to the Equalist leader, as she looked out over the mixed crowd of adults of children. They were now at the newly opened orphanage. This was now made of entirely non-bending children. Korra was upset at the thought of Amon taking bending from children. If the adults were scared of him, she couldn't imagine how children would take it. Then again, maybe since they didn't have their bending as long, it wouldn't bother them. Either way it was, Korra decided not to ask Amon about it.

She saw some of the orphans that she had meet earlier, they didn't seem to recognize or remember her, but if they did; they didn't show it.

She looked over the festives for the children and adults. It was mostly just kiddy stuff, but no one was complaining. This was a day for children. Potential parents and children meet, spoke, and played with each other. There were also reporters there that came up to them. They mostly spoke to Amon, but a few asked Korra a few questions, mostly generic ones. She answered simply and politely as she could.

She looked to Amon and asked,

"Do you think there will be any adoptions today?"

"Perhaps." He said, neutrally, "This was your idea; don't you have any confidence in your plans?"

"I do have confidence." She insisted, "But even the best plans can fail." The Avatar knew that all too well, look at the position she was now in.

"That is true, Korra, very true. It is wise to see your plans realistically, not thinking they are completing fool-proof or completing failing."

"So you are saying balance?"

The masked man nodded,

"Balance; sounds a little Avatarish, don't you think?" She said, a bit challengingly. Amon didn't take the bate to get upset, not like she expected him too.

"It is more than the Avatar that needs to learn balance. Everything in nature and spirit must have balance. You should know that, very well." He said, it with a calmness, of a teacher.

"Yes, I do. So just look at it evenly, then?" She asked, Amon nodded. Well, I do think it will result in at least a few adoptions. I don't think all of these couples have the heart to leave here without a kid. In fact, many probably wish they could adopt all of them. " She watched more couples interacting with kids.

"That is likely a correct observation." responded Amon.

"You can never just say I'm right, can you?" She said, with a bit of a teasing tone.

"I respond with honesty, not to please or upset."

"Unless you are manipulating a crowd."

"I use honesty in front of audiences too."

"You have then eating out of your hand, half the time." She pointed out, "And often with big promises and speeches."

"With promises, I have been able to deliver." He responded, flatly. Korra was quiet. He was right, he had kept his promises. Was she not his prisoner and now she was in a technically bender-free society.

"Why the silence, Korra? Can't you admit when I'm right?" He whispered to her and the Avatar blushed and looked down. Amon leaned back and Korra was sure he had a satisfied expression on his face. Why on earth was she blushing. She tried to mentally force the blood from her cheeks...it wasn't working.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and the sound of little feet. Glad for the distraction, Korra looked up to see a familiar child; Akemi, the deaf little deaf girl. She was all dressed up (like most of the other orphans) and had a small bag.. She gave a little wave to the girl and smiled.

Akemi smiled at her, before turning to Amon. She began to signing with hands and Amon responded back with his own signs. Akemi then started giggling, which made Korra a bit nervous. It was like they talking in another language in front of her; which they technically were. Korra watched them for a few more minutes, as they talked...well...signed. Finally, she worked up the curiosity to ask.

"So what are you guys talking about?" She asked, a bit nervously.

"My aren't curious." He said to her, while still signing to Akemi.

"Maybe I am." She retorted, but not so harshly, knowing she was butting in on a private conversation. However, it was between an adult and child; how serious could it be?

"We are just talking the festival and about possible parents for her."

"Oh, are there some couples looking at her as a possible daughter?"

"At first, but according to Akemi, once they find out she's deaf; they make an excuse to go away." Amon, said, with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"That's not fair." said, Korra.

"I agree." Amon said, firmly. Korra frowned, and thought in silence for a while. Then something clicked in her mind.

"I have an idea." She suddenly told Amon, "Put Akemi in your lap." The masked man looked over at her. She guessed his expression now was either curiosity or someone thinking she was being strange, or had lost her mind.

"Do it, let's try my idea. You listened to me to have this day; why not again?" She reasoned with him. Amon was silent for a moment, before he gave the deaf child a few signs. Akemi smiled and came round the table; where Amon picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"Now what?" He asked her,

"Just keep signing with her and if anyone comes up makes you sure you introduce her and translate for her." Amon seemed to get Korra's idea now and simply nodded. When the next couple came up to great the Equalist leader, they were introduced to Akemi. Now, they couldn't make excuses to avoid her or to get away quickly, without looking rude to Amon. Korra felt a bit of pride at her plan. The Avatar could tell that some of the couples were a bit nervous around the deaf child. However, some of them as time went on seem to be more comfortable. They were now seeing she was just another little girl.

One couple in particular seemed very interested after spending some time with Akemi and much to her joy and she imagined Amon's, they asked if Akemi could come to play a few games with them. Amon agreed and let Akemi off his lap. The deaf girl waved goodbye to them and went off with the couple.

"See, I told you." She gushed to Amon, feeling very proud of herself.

"Yes, your plan seemed to actually work."

"I will take that as a compliment." She said, contently. She felt happy, but this caused her to pause. She was feeling happy and she was with Amon...what did this mean? She shouldn't feel happy around a man like this. Yet, here she was smiling and feeling good. She had even made small talk with him and everything. What would her friends think if they saw the actions of today? She didn't want to think of it.

They day wore on and Korra was growing tired. She hoped they were leaving soon. She suspected must of the children were tired as well. Much to her relief Amon said,

"We should be leaving soon."

"Good." She leaned back. A few minutes later, Akemi came up to them. The couple she had spent the day with, in the background, watching her. Korra took this as a good sign. Akemi smiled at both of them and then signed something to Amon.

"Korra, Akemi wants to give you something."

"Tell her that she doesn't have too do that." insisted Korra

"I thought you would feel that way, but Akemi is being insistent on it."

Akemi reached into her bag and pulled out a thick, but worn book. It was one of the thickest books; Korra had ever seen. Akemi laid the book on the table in front of her and pushed it to the Avatar. The sheer size of it made Korra nervous. Before Korra could say anymore, Akemi ran back to the couple. She was just left with the thick book.

"Not much of a reader, are you?" Asked Amon.

"I don't hate books, but it's hard to focus for so long and be that still." She told him

"Well, while the shelter is being built, you do have the time. If you want to run the shelter, you should learn to focus long and be still." He pointed out

"That's true." She admitted, _and work on my airbending_. She added mentally. She put the thick book under her arm and soon they were escorted to the satomobile. Korra kept the book in her lap, peeking at the pages. _That's pretty small print for a thick book_. However, during the next days; while she was left alone, Korra decided to give it a try. Reading only a certain amount of pages a day, but she was somehow getting through with it.

One night, she was invited to dinner with Amon. She wondered if Tarrlok would be there, like last time, but he was not. It was just her and Amon. She took her seat to his left. He was not wearing a mask, but he had the fake scar on. Korra frowned at the scar and wondered why he was wearing something fake like that around someone who already knew the truth. Likely, it was just a precognition.

"I've been reading Akemi's book." She stated, trying to make some sort of conversation with him.

"Another surprise from you, Korra." Now that she could see his face, she could see his expression. Was it amusement? She was not sure, his expressions were subtle and she was not a good people reader to begin with.

"I was reading and found a quote; that I think you would like."

"Oh, really?" He asked, she thought he saw a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"The person who experiences greatness must have a feeling for the myth he is in. He must reflect what is projected upon him. And he must have a strong sense of the sardonic. This is what uncouples him from the belief in his own pretensions. The sardonic is all that permits him to move within himself. Without this quality, even occasional greatness will destroy a man."

After, she quoted this, there was a profound silence in the room. Korra started to feel some nervousness. Had she done the wrong thing? She couldn't read Amon's uncovered face.

"That's an interesting quote and I don't think it applys just to me." He looked directly at her.

"What do you mean? I am not the Avatar anymore, I don't have anything great about me left." She looked down, but not before seeing Amon's gaze of disappointment at her.

"What makes you think without bending; you are nothing?" He asked her.

"Well you, for one. I remember that. You said I was now nothing." Her voice, rang with some hurt at this. Amon turned his gaze downward for a second and then back at her.

"Even the greatest man can make a mistake." He said, in a surprisingly soft voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked, with curiosity.

"What...I mean is that I once thought of you as nothing, but the Avatar, but there is more to you than that. You are Korra of the South pole and there is more to you can being the Avatar, there has always been more to you than being the Avatar. I was not the only one blind to that fact, so were you."

She gazed at him, his expression...seemed soft. It was odd, she had never thought or associated softness with Amon. Not even with the orphans. Amon probably didn't associate it with himself either, but at that moment it was what fit him. She didn't know who started it or who made the first move.

All she knew was her and Amon's lips were suddenly lightly pressed against each other.

She did know who first broke it. She gave a light gasp and pulled away. Amon's eyes widened in apparent shock. Korra covered her mouth...what in the spirit world had she just done? The silence was so thick you could cut it with a club.

"I...I...I" Korra started, but stopped. Amon looked away, which only made it worse for Korra. She looked down at her plate and tried to eat, but had found she had lost her appetite.

"May...may...I return to my room." She managed to get out.

"Yes, you may." Amon still didn't make eye contact with her.

Korra didn't need to be told twice, she immediately got up and left the room.

By the way the quote Korra said is from a real book. Points to anyone who knows where it's from, without google!


End file.
